Crimson Crescent
by PsychoPhoenix38
Summary: The sequel to Blue Moon. The Cullens are back and must face another adversary, Mike. After defeating the Volturi they thought live would be peaceful but that is never the case for Bella Swan. All of the Cullens are back along with my original characters.
1. Beginning

**A/N: I'm back!!!!! **

**Finally because I am so sorry this took so long to come out. **

**I needed a little bit of motivation and I got it. Gotta love Stephanie Meyer on Oprah. **

** This is the first chapter and I know that it is a little shorter than the last story but I just need to get into the story before I write that much.**

**I want to thank everybody who has come back to support me and read the sequel.**

**Without further ado here is Chapter 1 of Crimson Crescent. **

**Bella's Point of View**

"_Dear Cullens, we know your secret. You didn't do as well hiding it as you thought you did. I know that you are wondering what could we possibly want with you. Well let's just say this, if you don't come out of hiding then your secret will be exposed. And oh, have you noticed dear Sue Clearwater is missing? We know all about her and her children. So why don't you come home and we will settle this? -Mike"_

"He's not getting revenge on us as vampires. He is getting revenge on us as humans," Edward stated. "They are finally strong enough to take us on."

"But what could the people in Forks want with us," Esme asked. "We left."

"But with a lot of problems left behind apparently. There is only one person that I could think about that would still have a vendetta against us and his name is Mike."

"Mike Newton," all of us answered at once almost in a whisper. We looked around frantically at each other not knowing what to do. Mike Newton was a vampire and he was looking for his revenge, starting with Sue and eventually he would work his way to me.

Every fiber of my being was shaking from my head to my toes. I thought that Mike Newton was a good person but he was vindictive. He was hurt, rejected and now a vampire which could be dangerous. I couldn't even begin to imagine why Newton would want to hurt me after all of these years. Yes, he was hurt by me in high school but there was no reason after almost 8 years of my marriage to come back and haunt me. I just couldn't understand how somebody could hold a grudge for that long but then I think back to Vladimir and Stefan, who held a grudge for centuries.

Now I was pissed. My entire life was finally going back to normal. What, I could only get one day in my entire life without somebody coming after me? Was my life really that doomed and I could never be safe. We had defeated the Volturi, gotten past Victoria, James and Laurent along with the newborn but here comes Mike Newton to kidnap Sue of all people. Why not try to take us head on instead of kidnapping an innocent person? Why would Sue be the first one that he chose? I may understand getting back at us but Sue Clearwater? She wasn't a vampire like us or a werewolf like the pack for that matter and she was such a sweet person. Now, because of me, she was probably dead.

The room was dead silent around us except for the heartbeats of the humans in the room. I looked around quickly, scanning the faces of my family and realized that everyone was staring at Edward and I. Apparently nobody grasped the conclusion that we had come up with. Now we had to think quickly to come up with a solution for the situation.

"Who's Mike," Ross asked frightened. Everyone's head snapped to look at him but immediately came back to me like they were watching a tennis match. It was kind of creepy to watch everyone move with perfect synchronization.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. "Mike was a guy that we went to high school with in Forks. From the day that I started at that school he wanted to go out with me. At one point, he even asked me out every single Friday. I didn't know if he was interested in me because I was the new girl or he genuinely liked me. I never thought of Mike that way because I was so deeply in love with Edward and I thought maybe he would have realized that I wasn't remotely interested in him.

When Edward had left me," I stated still repressing those memories. "Just for those 8 months, it was when Jake and I started hanging out. He was the only one that I didn't need to fake being happy around. I think Mike's jealousy started when the 3 of us went to the movies. He must have felt out of place, like he was interrupting us, and I felt bad for him. I tried time and time again to tell him that I wasn't interested but for some reason he just kept on trying.

Then when Edward came back I thought that it was all over. Mike went back to being my friend and never mentioned anything about a date ever again. When he came to my wedding he even had a date and I figured with me being married that it was over. Apparently it's not."

"So he knew where you lived because of your wedding," Ross questioned.

"And from our graduation party," I continued. "Mike always seemed like the one guy at that school that never gave up on me. Even when Edward came back we were at least still friends. I never thought that he was capable of being this vindictive."

"How could he be a vampire," Alice spat out. "I should have seen something like this."

"You were a little busy," Jasper stated. "The Volturi took all of your time. You were trying to protect us and you know that you can't protect us from everything that is out there. You are only one person."

"I should have at least made sure that the house in Forks was safe before we sent them there."

"I'm done discussing this," Seth yelled. We all looked at him, shocked, because we had never heard him upset. "My damn mother is missing. Who gives a shit who the hell this Mike guy is. We need to find her."

Jacob put his hand on Seth's shoulder trying to calm him down. Seth's whole body was trembling, like he was going to burst from within. I was afraid that he was going to phase so close to Jake and Leah. However, after a minute of absolute silence Seth's breathing regulated. If my mom or dad had been taken I would have reacted the same way. We really needed to get moving.

"Seth we just needed to discuss what could possibly be Mike's motives," Carlisle spoke. "It will be easier to find him once we look back and see what he really wants. But to begin with we need to go to Washington. As much as I don't want to split up we need to. Ross and Nessie need to stay here because of school and Annie will stay behind out of harms way. Josh will also stay behind with Bella, Edward and Esme. It would be better for Bella to stay away from Forks until we get this settled. And Leah…because you are pregnant you can either stay here in Utica or go home to La Push were you can be protected by the others. You will be safe no matter where you decide to stay. However, I'm a little afraid of an attack if you go home because it is so close to Forks but it is entirely up to you."

"I think that I'm going to stay here," Leah answered. "If I'm home then I will just think about her that much more and I don't want to put anymore stress on the baby. I think that phasing for that battle might have been too much."

"And I'll take a look at you before we go just to make sure that everything is alright."

"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome. So does anybody have any objections?" Everybody shook their head no. "Good. We could wait until morning to take a plane to Seattle or we could drive there. It would end up taking the same amount of time."

"Plane," everybody yelled. Apparently nobody wanted to drive or put that many miles on their cars. Esme stood up and kissed Carlisle on the cheek before going upstairs to her study to make the travel arrangements. I think that our family alone where keeping the airlines in business. As I looked up everybody was heading off in their separate directions. Renesmee and Ross came over to Edward and I.

"Momma, are we going to be alright," Renesmee asked me. I looked at her and then at Edward. He just looked at me with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm sure that if we could defeat the Volturi taking down Mike Newton really shouldn't be too big of an issue. I don't know why he would do something like this."

"Did he ever seem like that type of person," Ross asked me.

"Not really. I mean he was persistent but I didn't think that meant that he was vindictive. I just can't believe that one person is capable of having this much hate in his system. I just wanted one day in my life…" I could finish my sentence before I ran out the door and outside into the cool winter air.

I collapsed about 100 yards from the house and broke down. I sobbed quietly to myself. Why couldn't I be stronger than this? We really should have no issue defeating this guy and here I was freaking out about nothing but was it really nothing. A minute later Edward was there next to me with his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't even open eyes to look at him. I felt ashamed.

"What's wrong love," he asked lovingly.

"I can't do this anymore," I sobbed.

"Do what?"

"I don't know if I want to live anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"My entire life for the past 10 years has been nothing more than a mess. Everyday there has been somebody after me. First James, then Laurent, then Victoria with her newborns and the Volturi. We finally defeated everybody and I had 2 days of peace, thinking that my life was going to be okay, and now this happens. I'm just sick of putting the people that I love in danger. Charlotte and Peter died for me. And now Sue. I just don't want this anymore. Maybe I should just go and not involve anybody else in this."

"You know that none of us would let you do that. Think about your daughter and what would happen to her if she lost you."

"I understand that but what if this puts her in danger? I would rather sacrifice myself then let anything happen to her."

"And that is what makes you a good mother Bella."

"You called me Bella," I stated looking up at him. His face was full with sorrow. "You never call me Bella."

"It's because I am being very serious. Don't you dare think that you shouldn't be alive right now. If you weren't alive I wouldn't be either and you know that. I don't want you to think like that. There are so many people here that love you. Notice how Nahuel called you before he called anybody else. The letter wasn't addressed to you it was addressed to the Cullens but Nahuel thinks of you like a mother. He loves you, I love you and so does Renesmee, Jake, Seth, Ross, my family. Bella you light up peoples lives and you need to realize that without you our family wouldn't be whole. Don't you sit there and think that we would be better off without you. We tried living without you once and it was impossible. Please, stop thinking of yourself like that. Mike is probably just pulling our leg. Do you really think it will be hard to defeat him after all of the practice that we've had?"

I shook my head no. "But what if one of us gets hurt?"

"It's not going to happen. We have been through enough battles now to know what to expect. We know how to protect one another."

"But what if something happens to you again," I sobbed. "There is no way that I could live with myself if something like that happens again."

"I will be more careful. We will stick together love and we will fight through it. Plus do you really think that there is any chance that Mike could have assembled an army better than ours?"

"That is true," I chuckled through my sobs. He grabbed me and pulled me against his stone chest. He held me in the snow for what felt like just minutes but in all reality it was so much longer.

**Ann's Point of View**

This was just one of those days that you knew was too good to be true. I was finally home and I had my brother with me again. I felt like I had lost him forever, thinking that everything that had happened was my fault, and that he had died because of me leaving his daughter without either of her parents. When I saw him standing across the field from me it was one of the moments in my life that I was truly happy. Did I want him to be a vampire? No but it was better than him being dead. This way I could be honest with him and have a member of my family with me again.

I don't know if it meant that I was selfish because of it because I was happy. So what if we had another vampire after us? Right now that meant very little to me as Josh and I stood watching his daughter sleeping.

"Thank you," he whispered to me.

"For what," I asked.

"Taking care of her while I was gone. I was so worried about her when I got kidnapped."

"You were scared for her? What about you?"

"I didn't know what was happening to me but I kind of figured it out. I was either going to be a vampire or I was going to be dead. Either way I wanted my daughter to be taken care of and you stepped up to the plate."

"Well she is my niece after all. There was no way that I could leave her to be taken care of by somebody else."

"Still it means a lot to me."

"So how are you doing," I asked as we stepped away from Annie's room and sat on a bench at the end of the hallway.

"I'm still a little bit in awe of this family. When I first woke up I was scared. You have no idea how scary it was because there were all of these people looking around at me and they were wondering if it was really a good idea that they kept me alive. The little blonde one said that they should have killed me, that they had already given the Cullens enough reason to fight. I was scared the entire time that I was there but I was just hoping that you would realize that it was me. I never wanted to fight you."

"And you didn't. You knew what was going on which was surprising."

"Well the Volturi really didn't try to keep many things hidden from me. They thought that they were going to destroy all of you and it would be a piece of cake. Well they were obviously wrong."

"Yes they were."

"And what is with this whole shocking thing?"

"You mean my power," I asked.

"No mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I apparently can shock people."

"So can I. It's just an extra power that comes when you become a vampire."

"I guess that our father got shocked one too many times as an electrician."

We both laughed quietly to ourselves and then my laughter turned into silence. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I never even got to tell dad that I was alive, that I was okay and that I was still his baby girl. I feel so horrible about that."

"He knew," Josh whispered.

"What?"

"I told him everything. I knew that he was going to pass away so I told him that you were okay, about everything that you told me and I told him that you loved him. He believed that you were better off and he wanted me to tell you that he loves you. I told him that you wanted to see him but it wasn't safe for him to know anything and he understood. He understood why you stayed away and never came home. I think in the back of his mind he always knew that you were there looking out for us."

"Really," I sobbed. He pulled me into his chest and let me sob like a baby. My big brother was there for me and my dad knew everything. My dad didn't die thinking that I didn't love him and I was thankful that he had told my dad. I couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for my brother to have to deal with both of my parents being sick.

I was the one that was there at the funerals and everything else but he had been there through the whole process which must have been even harder. I remembered how much I wished that I could be there for them and for him. Josh had so much taken away from him when his wife died or when our parents died or when he thought that he had lost his daughter and that he was going to die.

"Anyways," he stated trying to change the subject. "Does that Alex guy make you happy?"

"Of course he does."

"Good because if he didn't then I would have to do something about it. I can tell you right now if he ever hurts you then there will be hell to pay."

"I know and thank you." My over protective brother was back again and I could be thankful for that.

**Renesmee's Point of View**

"So we still have to go to school tomorrow," I asked my dad. I looked at the clock and it was almost 4 in the morning.

"Yes you do and when you get home you can take a nap. I don't know how many more absences the school will allow before you get in trouble. Why don't you two go downstairs and go to sleep. I need to go find your mom."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be. I think that she is just upset that she can't have one day without somebody after her. I'm going to go check on her."

He kissed the top of my head before rushing out the door. Ross looked at me with exhausted eyes and I took his hand leading him downstairs. We got changed for bed and we laid in bed looking at each other. I could tell that he was afraid.

"There was nothing that you could do to prevent this," I told him. "It's not your fault that something happened to her."

"But I should have made sure of where she was going, gotten a number or something. We should have known sooner what happened to her. It's just not fair that this happened to her."

"I know that it's not but it wasn't you or Annie which it could have been. We were so preoccupied with the Volturi that we didn't look to see if everything was okay here. I knew that one of us should have stayed behind but it Mike has an army or anything like that it wouldn't have made a difference."

"I just want everything to be okay. I didn't realize that this whole vampire thing had so much drama. It's like watching a soap opera for the supernatural."

"Yeah except that we are actually living it."

"I can't believe your dad is going to make us go to school tomorrow."

"Ross you have missed more school than any of us which is why you need to go. I could probably get away with another day or so off but there is no way that you could. We have a big Spanish project coming up and we need to do it."

"It's way too hard to concentrate on Spanish class when we have all of this going on at home. It's like teachers don't really care what the students go through at home."

"Well it's not like we can go to them and say there is another group of vampires after us. That would go over well. We would probably be admitted to the mental institution."

"That is very true but who knows, maybe I'll get into another car accident."

"How about you don't? You have no idea how scary that was for me to deal with."

"And you have no idea how much it scared me when you went off to Volterra and I didn't know if you were going to live or die."

"Okay so we are even. When it comes to it I will stay with you. I'm not going to the next battle. You and I will stay together."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you Renesmee."

"I love you too Ross. Now let's try to get some sleep. Nothing will happen to us tonight."

I leaned over and gave him a kiss and then he grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer to him as we fell into a deep sleep. My dreams that night were filled with the blood red eyes of the awaiting enemies.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think.**

**Am I as good as you remembered?**

**Thank you again for reading and just press the green button below to review.**

**~Sabrina**


	2. Babies

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter.**

**I appreciate all of you coming back to read the sequel.**

**I've had a few breakthroughs on the upcoming storyline.**

**Here is chapter 2, enjoy.**

**Bella's Point of View**

I had been waiting to go back inside until I knew that I was okay, that I could hold myself together in front of everybody. I didn't know why I felt the way that I did but I didn't want anybody in my family to get hurt, by either my reaction or because of me. By the time Edward and I went back inside Jake and Leah were talking on the couch, while everybody else was gone. I heard Ann and Josh upstairs talking and Ross and Renesmee downstairs sleeping quietly. I could see Seth through the large wall in the back pacing back and forth in wolf form. How the times had changed from just a few years ago. It used to be Leah outside and here she was just as comfortable as anybody else would have been.

"You're not a wolf anymore," Jacob said to Leah. "You can't phase and once you have the baby you can only be human. I just want to make sure that you want this, that you want to give all of this up."

"Of course I want this," she stated not even realizing that we were there. "Being a wolf is nothing compared to be a mother. Jake, you don't get it. I thought that I would never be able to have children. If it means that I can't phase anymore and instead I just stay at home and be a mom then that's what I really, truly want."

"What did the doc say," Jacob asked putting his hand on the stomach. It was almost too much of a personal moment to watch. When I had been pregnant, Edward all but wanted to rip it out of me. But seeing how happy Jacob was touching his wife's stomach, it made me almost want to cry.

"He says that everything is fine, surprisingly. He thinks that I was able to phase during the battle because the baby wasn't quite developed yet or some nonscence like that. He says in a few more weeks we can get an ultrasound."

"So the baby is okay," Jake asked.

"Yes," Leah answered with a smile. Jacob all but jumped on her with a smile on his face and kissed her repeatedly. She squeeled a little bit before he sat back down next to her. "No doubt this one will be a wolf."

We all laughed and it seemed like they finally realized that we were in the room. They looked at us like they were ashamed but slowly just carried on with their conversation.

"I think it would be impossible to avoid that one. Hey Bella, Edward," he stated finally acknowledging our presence. "Bells, are you okay?"

"I'm a little bit better now. Just a little bit worried is all."

"About what? A vindictive vampire? It's not like we haven't dealt with that before, even with a vampire army."

"Is that what's going on?"

"Alice said that she thinks that's what's going on. She left so that she could see more clearly. The poor girl never gets a break does she?"

"None of us seem to," I muttered. It was true that Alice worked harder than the rest of us because she was looking into too many futures and trying to look for people that she isn't used to looking for. "Leah," I stated trying to change the subject. "Why don't you go upstairs and try to get some sleep. You must be exhausted."

"I'd rather not. I think I will wait until Jake leaves in the morning."

"Well Ross did the laundry so our scent isn't on the bed. While we were gone he managed to wash all the sheets and blankets in the house. I guess that he just needed something to do."

"I appreciate it but," Leah started.

"How about we go to sleep," Jacob interrupted. "We can't have you pulling all nighters. You are fully human again after all. Go upstairs and get ready for bed and I'm going to go and talk to your idiot brother."

"He's just worried about everything. We lost our dad and I don't think he could handle losing mom too. He's just communicating with Quil and Embry who are almost home. He wants them to know what is going on."

"There is such a thing called a phone."

"You know they hate phones on rez."

"True."

"Go upstairs Leah and I'll be up in a few minutes."

He kissed Leah on the top of her head before she made her way up the stairs.

"You're not going to talk to Seth," I asked.

"No the kid is actually doing me a favor. I just wanted Leah to try and get some sleep."

"How do you know she's not waiting for you?"

"She'll be asleep in 2 minutes. She tends to fall asleep quickly now. So what are we going to do?"

"You guys will fly out in the morning," Edward stated. "Once you are in Washington you will go to the house, if Alice sees that it is clear. The scent is something that you need to be familuar with and try to depict the scents if there is more than one. That way we will be able to figure out how many we are actually dealing with. I'm sure that Carlisle will have a plan after that so it's nothing that you have to be worried with."

"But do you really think that everything will go okay? I just don't want to worry Leah what with Sue missing and everything. I don't want her stressed out more than she should be."

"Unless they put Sue somewhere I don't think that it is going to be good," he whispered. "If these are newborn vampires like before than there is no way that they will be able to keep themselves away from her. It is either the vampire life or death."

Jacob sat on the couch in shock just trying to observe everything that Edward was telling him. I could see in his face that this truly upset him. Sue must have been like a mother to him after his was killed in a car accident. And now with his wife pregnant he didn't want to have to be the one that tells her that her mother isn't coming back.

"I guess it's a good thing that she can't get into my head anymore," Jacob said trying to make it sound light. "I think that it's going to be hard to keep this from her but I will not stop until I know that Sue is alright."

"You need to be here for her too though Jake," I said. "it's going to be hard for her without you here to help her along with the process. I just don't want her to be alone in this."

"She won't be Bella. You will be here to help her. You've been through a pregnancy, well an accelerated one, but it will still give her a little bit of insight. I know that she would love to have her mom be here to help her but it's not going to happen and I know that. I just don't want her to worry too much about it so help her do something that is distracting."

"Jeez Jake you are giving me a lot of orders."

"They aren't orders Bells. I was just hoping that you cared enough about me to help me out this one time."

"Jake it's not that I don't want to help. Trust me, I at least owe you that after everything that you have done for my family. If they would allow me to I would be out there with you. But since I can't leave here the best thing that I can do is help Leah with everything that she is going through. I know how hard it is not to talk to your mother."

"Have you heard from her lately?"

"Last time she emailed me she told me that Phil was doing great and they were back living in Arizona because he got signed to the Diamondbacks. He might only have limited playing time but at least he is in the big leagues."

"And did she ask about Nessie?"

"Yes as always. I uploaded a few pictures from a year and a half ago. I figure that I am keeping with the timeline close enough that she won't think anything of it. I just wish that I could see her in person you know. But she would think something funny if I looked exactly the same as when were at Charlie's funeral."

"That is true and we probably shouldn't drag down another parent with our issues unless it is absolutely necessary."

Alice walked in a few minutes later with Jasper only a few steps behind her. They sat down in silence in the dining room which was a signal for us to join them. We called a house meeting, very quietly, and once everybody had shown up we started.

"I can't clearly see him," Alice started. "I'm seeing bits and pieces of what he is doing but it isn't coming to me as easily as it should. It's like he's blocking me but there is no way that he could know how to dodge my powers."

"What were you able to see," Esme asked. "Are we in danger?"

"Not immediately but he plans on threatening us again if we don't act fast. Even if we do there is no guarantee that he will stop. I can't tell what he wants but I can tell that he is moving fast. I think he is creating an army but he leaves them so soon after he changes them that it is hard for me to understand what else is going on."

"Could he have allies," Carlisle asked us. He looked around at Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and myself because we all knew the ties that he had to certain people. Would he have really changed one of his friends to act as his counterpart or even his mate. I thought back through high school, even though my memories were fuzzy if they didn't involve Jacob or Edward, and I thought of who he had dated. The only person that came to my mind was Jessica Stanley.

"What about Jessica," I asked Edward. "Could he have changed her to make her his mate?"

"It is possible. Or even Lauren because she really had a grudge against you."

"That is true," Alice whispered to herself. "She could definitely be a vampire. Mike knew how much she hated you and he might have changed her because he knew how much she hated you."

"Thanks Alice, just point out how much everybody hates you."

"They have no reason to Bella. It's just that I'm trying to think like they would and we all know how much Lauren hated you in high school. Jessica also has a tie to Mike because of their relationship. We're just looking at every possibility. Maybe Mike changed them to look after the newborns and train them while he created more. It is really the only thing that I can think of that makes the most amount of sense."

"But if it them, how big of an army could they create? It's not easy to just change somebody. It takes a lot of restraint in order to it."

"I'm sure there have been casualties in the process Bella," Carlisle stated. "We will be able to find out more once we get there. For now, you just have to be careful. While you are here you need to make sure that you don't smell anything that you haven't before. He came this close to get Sue so he may know were we live."

"I'll keep an eye out," Edward said. "I won't have anything or anyone come near this house that doesn't belong here."

"We'll all keep an eye out," Esme stated. "We just need to take this seriously. If Alice is right then we need to be prepared for a bigger attack then the last one. Possibly even more than the last few battles."

"Why does this keep happening," I whimpered. "I just want to have some peace in my life and now there is another clan of newborn vampires after me led by 2 or 3 people that despise me."

"Bella it's not your fault," everybody said in unison. I looked around the table at my family and realized that nobody was blaming me. Maybe not to my face at least but a few of them were probably thinking it. How many battles could my family go through unharmed before one of us was killed. I had come way too close to losing Edward before and I didn't want that to happen again. A flash of that memory came into my mind, with Edward's body pieces lying across the field. Who knew if he was even strong enough to fight? We didn't have a clue how strongly those bonds were. It had only been a few days since he had been hurt and here we were going into another battle.

"Bella, we are going to do just fine," Emmett stated. "I just want to get my hands around Newton's neck. I've been wanting to shut that kid up."

"You and I both," Edward agreed. I looked around the table and realized that nobody was feeling the way that I did. Everybody was just so confident that things would turn out alright and I was sitting here panicking thinking that the world was after me. Once we figured out what time the flight left in the morning everybody disbanded for the night, the little bit of it that we had left.

The night went by quickly, as time usually did for us, and it was time for us to say goodbye to my family. The last thing that I wanted to do was have us split up. We had just been through so much lately that I was looking forward to spending sometime with everybody, not having to worry about anything else.

Edward and I went downstairs just in time to see everybody ready to go to the airport. We had been there way too much in the past few days. Edward drove Ann, Alex, Grace and Camden in his car while I took Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Esme drove, well Carlisle drove, Jacob and Seth. Esme still didn't want to drive and the only reason that she was is because she wanted to let the rest of the humans sleep. Renesmee and Ross were still asleep in the basement and Jacob had already said goodbye to Leah who could barely keep her eyes open. Josh stayed behind to keep a look out on the house. I also thought that he couldn't bear to be away from his daughter again.

At the airport I hugged everyone of my family members, now I understood how Ross must have felt when we went to Volterra. He sees his entire family leaving and he was left behind to worry about them. But at least Edward was staying with me and I still had my daughter so at least I could make sure that they were protected.

We said our goodbyes and I watched as their flight lifted into the air. The airport wasn't busy yet because it was only 6 in the morning now. I could only imagine how tired Nessie and Ross would be when we woke them up. They would like to stay home all day but I couldn't allow anymore missing school. I was supposed to be a parent. How was I going to explain why they were missing school all the time? We couldn't and that was hard because I would like to just sit at home all day with them but they had yet to be through high school. I knew that Nessie would be able to pass her classes but we were going to need to help Ross a little bit more.

I knew that Ross was a smart kid but there were just some subjects that he didn't grasp. He thankfully had the best tutors in the world who had been around for over 100 years so they knew everything that needed to be known. If we didn't look down upon cheating then he would be set.

Once Edward and I had gotten home for the airport we went hunting really quickly, not venturing away from home too far. After a quick kill each, we went back to the house to wake everybody up for the day. I went downstairs and woke up Nessie, who was not happy about it at all.

**Renesmee's Point of View**

It was morning before I knew it. My mom had let me sleep as long as she could and it looked like since Alice was gone I was going to be able to wear sweats to school. I through my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and one of Ross' hoodies. When he came out of the bathroom he was in a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and a sweatshirt on. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you have any idea how much I love when you wear my clothes," he asked me with a smug look on his face.

"I'm beginning to right now." I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. I wanted it to last longer but my father was standing halfway down the staircase clearing his throat. We backed off of each other and I put on a pair of boots to keep my feet from getting cold, or so was the 'illusion'.

Ross put his boots on and put his hand on the small of my back leading me up the stairs. My dad and mom were sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Apparently you are tired today," my mom stated looking down at my wardrobe choice.

"When will I ever be able to wear sweats to school. Alice is gone so I get free reign on whatever I want to wear. This is like a total break-through."

"That is true. Do you guys want to take Ross' car to school?"

"I'm driving," I stated sprinting to get his keys off of the hook. He looked at me with a pout on his face. "What?"

"It's really not fair that because you are faster than me you get to drive."

"Well that is one advantage I have on my part. I get whatever I want with you if it requires any amount of speed."

"Fine let's go."

The 4 of us walked out to the garage and got into our separate cars before driving off to school. It was so weird for us to keep up the facade that nothing was going on in our personal lives. My day was a little bit less than excited considering most of the fun that I had in gym class was with Ann and she was gone. I didn't want to be here and people could definitely tell by the look on the face. The end of the day could not have come fast enough so that I could get home and go to sleep. I felt like I was the walking dead, only moving because I had to.

I had tried not to fall asleep in my classes and it was working for the most part. I spaced out a few times but lucky for me I woke myself up before anybody would notice. I didn't understand how people were able to function on only a few hours of sleep, like other students who would wait until the last minute to do a paper and spend all night doing it. Most said if it wasn't for energy drinks they wouldn't know what to do.

As I sat in music class I began to wonder how an energy drink would effect me. I didn't eat much human food and when I did I felt okay but an energy drink may be different. My heart rate was already so fast and an energy drink would only make it that much faster. I pondered this for the rest of the class until the bell woke me up out of my daze and it was finally time to go home.

Ross and I drove home in utter silence until we got home and found Josh and Annie dancing around the living room. He had her held up to her chest and they were dancing to some classical music that was probably my dad's. Leah was standing in the kitchen eating and watching them with love in her eyes. It was weird to see her so loving when in the past it was the exact opposite.

Josh didn't even seem to notice anybody in the room until little Annie starting laughing and pointed to my mom. Bella looked at her with a confused look on her face until Josh set her down and ran to her. My mom opened up her arms as Annie got to her and my mom picked her up. Annie hugged her tightly and my mom looked at Josh.

"Apparently she missed you," he said sitting down on the couch. "I guess there is just something about a woman's touch."

"What about Leah," she asked moving from side to side with Annie in her arms.

"Leah is apparently too hot for Annie."

"Did you hear that Leah," I stated. "you're too hot for your own good," I laughed. Leah looked at me from across the room and I saw a smile play across her face.

"Have you heard from Jake yet," Bella asked Leah.

"He called while you were in school to tell me that they got to Washington alright but they weren't sure what was going on yet. I have been waiting for them to call again but they haven't. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't pregnant so I could phase and hear whatever it is that is going on."

"It's called a phone."

"We don't like phones."

"Well you are going to need to get used to it. You can't just give up on being a mom now."

"I don't want to give up being a mom but I'm not really ready to give up on being a….you know what yet."

I looked at her with confusion until I looked at Annie. There was no way that Annie should know what was going on, who we were and why we were the way that we were. I looked at Josh and realized that he was worried about the same things. He didn't want his daughter to be in danger. I thought to the future for a minute, worrying about little Annie, and what would happen to her? What would happen when she was as old as her dad? Would we change her just so that Josh wouldn't have to lose her? Would she ever know what we truly were? It was something that I'm sure Josh went over time and time again, thinking to the future of his daughter.

I looked at my mom and saw something in her eyes I wished that I saw more often. Even with everything that was going on she seemed to be happy, happier than I had seen her in a while. She was happy pretending that she had a little kid, she loved kids and I knew how much she wanted more but there was no way that it would ever happen and it was something that made me sad. I was the only chance that my parents had to have kids and I had grown up so quickly that they never really got the chance to spend that much time with me. I felt bad that there was no further opportunities for my mom to have kids.

Ross saw me contemplating and decided to take my hand and led me downstairs to our room. I took my boots off and crawled underneath the blanket just in time for Ross to be right there beside me. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Bella's Point of View**

Annie had so much energy that it was an amazement to me. She was a human but seemed to never get tired. I wasn't used to a child being so fascinated by the easy things in life. She was like every other child because just dancing around the living room with her was enough to keep her entertained.

After the classical song had ended Josh put on some techno music and I put Annie down on the ground, holding her hands as she danced along with me. She was giggling with the biggest smile on her face as the rest of us joined in with her. Leah was even dancing with us and Edward was letting lose like I hadn't seen him do in a while. This one little girl had wiped away all the bad things that were going on and made me forget all about Mike Newton and my family off in Forks.

I wished in the bottom of my heart that I could be the mother that I always wanted to be. I didn't regret Renesmee one second of my life but it was such a shame that she wasn't like every other child. My daughter was only 7 years old but she was dating. She was dating and it was serious. The topic of marriage had already come up and it scared me half to death. I wanted to go back to a time where she was my little girl and not somebody that looked like my sister.

Annie was laughing so hard that all of that disappeared from my mind. Even though this little girl wasn't mine I could at least be a great aunt. I understood why Rosalie wanted me to have children because there was a big piece of my heart that wanted to have more kids. I had never been the one that wanted the big family but now that I couldn't have it, I wanted one that much more. I wanted that more than anything.

After Annie had gotten tired and got put down for a nap, I checked the computer for an email from my mother telling me how absolutely adorable my daughter was, like every other time that I sent her a new picture. There was an email from her that made me almost collapse on the floor.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know that we haven't been able to talk on the phone in a long time and I was going to call you but I just wanted to let you know that I went to the doctor a few weeks ago. It turns out that I'm pregnant. I'm a few months along now, who knew. It is crazy that something like this happened. I didn't even think that I could have kids anymore. I just wanted to let you know that you will always be my baby but it would mean the world to me if you could be here when I have him, well Phil hopes for a little baseball player. We can't figure that out for a few more months. Anyways just let me know. _

_All my love,_

_Renee_

I stared blankly at the screen as I tried to make sense of my mother's words. She was pregnant again after all of these years, with me, her only daughter, in her twenties. I didn't even know that something like this was possible but here I was sitting in the snowy climate of New York feeling jealous of my crazy mother living down in Arizona again. I thought that my life couldn't get anymore confusing and outlandish but here I was, feeling like I wanted to cry. My mom could continue on with her life and have more kids but I couldn't and it just didn't seem right to me.

**A/N:**

**So what did you all think? **

**I'm so happy that so many of you have come back to read and I'm hoping that you stick with me.**

**I created just a little bit of drama, but not too much.**

**I wanted Bella to go through a lot of emotional stuff because what would Bella be without it?**

**I will continue to update my profile if I am late coming out with a chapter.**

**I am also toying around with an idea of an AH story but it will be very depressing. Let me know if you want to see something different from me. **

**So now you know what to do. Hit the green button and leave me some sugar. **


	3. Tracker

**A/N: I know that ya'll hate me now because of how long this took.**

**I really have no excuse except for life and new interests.**

**However, now that I'm back in school I tend to write more so hopefully it won't be this long ever again.**

**Here is chapter 3 with a little attention paid to Emmett and Carlisle.**

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Could this plane be any slower," I yelled, well not really yelled, but I certainly got my point across, for the 100th time today. Rosie shot me a look that she thought would be intimidating but really it was just extremely cute. "Babe, you can't intimidate me anymore but I have to say that look could kill anybody else."

I brightly smiled at her and chuckled a little bit. I turned my attention back to the front of me, twiddling my thumbs and whistling quietly to myself. Rose smacked me upside the head but before I could see her she had turned her attention back to reading her book.

"This is so boring," I exasperated. "I want to get in some action and finally do something to that Newton kid." I looked around me but nobody was paying any attention to what I was saying. How dare them not to pay attention to me. "Don't you ever get sick of reading?"

"Yes," Rose stated. "But I'm tuning you out right now so if you wouldn't mind shutting up so it's just a little bit easier it would be great."

"Em," Alice interrupted from behind us. "You've got 20 minutes just relax…"

"And shut up," Carlisle finished. "We've all been quiet and you're annoying the living hell out of all of us."

The wolves chuckled a little bit and I took Rosie's book and chucked it lightly at them, hitting Jake right in the head. He shot me a glance that made me know that he was going to want some action when we got off the plane. Finally, I get what I want. If only he was somebody that I actually wanted to hurt then it would be so much better.

If Mike Newton thought that he could mess with my family and get away with it then he had another thing coming to him. Just because he was a vampire didn't mean that we wouldn't be able to take him down just as easily. He was a newborn so he was definitely strong but we had defeated the Volturi for god sakes. If we could beat them then Newton shouldn't be an issue. I didn't see why everybody was so worked up about this.

I thought back to Bella who was probably having the hardest time with this. Sure since she had joined our family we had more action then ever before. I wasn't going to be the one to complain about getting to use my muscles. That was the best part about being a vampire.

I distracted myself with all of the things that I could possibly do to Newton for the rest of the plane ride. Rosie was pretty pissed at me that I had used her book to throw because she had nothing to distract herself but she actually had a smile on her face for the rest of the plane ride. I guess that the animosity between her and Jake had never really gone away. I had only thrown the book at him because he was the easiest target. I knew him better than the others, except for Seth, but Seth was going through a lot of shit so I decided not to test him. I wouldn't have wanted to get on his bad side at this moment in time.

The plane was finally landing and I screamed with excitement. Everybody else breathed a sigh of relief. "Am I really that bad," I asked.

"Yes," everybody yelled at once. I sat back in my seat after buckling my seat belt and chuckled lightly to myself. Everyone must have thought that I was annoying but I just thought that I was amusing everybody, a source of entertainment you may say. I thought that it was funny but nobody seemed to laugh at my jokes. I guess the group was just a little tense because of the current situation. No time to rest was one of the things that a lot of people were pissed off about. Who knew how long we had until something happened to Sue?

We all got off the plane in an orderly fashion after grabbing our bags from the overhead compartments. Alice's bag was definitely one to stand out with the bejeweled outside and sparkles all over the damn thing. She would be the only one to bedazzle a gym bag.

Nahuel and his family were waiting for us when we got outside of the gates. They came walking over to us and a sigh of relief came about them. We all said our hellos and we off to rent cars. It wasn't going to be too bad except that nobody wanted to ride with me.

"Seriously you guys are being ridiculous. I'm really not that annoying."

"Emmett," Jasper said soothingly. "It's not that nobody likes you it's just that we've been stuck on a plane with you for what seems like forever. Between Italy and New York and now New York to Washington you are just a little strong for most people."

"But you guys deal with me at home."

"Home is different because we can get away from you. In a plane there is no escaping from you. We don't like to be in confined areas with Emmett for too long."

"I'll be quiet I promise. Just don't leave me here."

I was begging, God. I was begging them to let me ride with somebody. Emmett was always supposed to be the fun one of the group, they should all be fighting over me not trying to decide which group would get stuck with me. It wasn't right.

"Em, you can come with me," Alice said. "If you stay quiet the entire time then I'll tell you what Rose is planning to do to you later."

"Definitely," I exclaimed.

It got me excited to hear what Rosie was going to do to me later. Whenever she would tell me what she was going to do to me later, I couldn't think of anything else for the day. It was an advantage and a disadvantage.

Once we got in the car it was hard for me to keep quiet. Alice was driving with Jasper in the passenger seat and Rose was next to me in the back, but as far away from me as she could get. It was hard to keep quiet for the whole 2 hour drive back to the house that we had lived in for so long. I opened my mouth about a million times to start to say something but I always just kept my mouth shut because I really wanted to know what Rose was going to do to me.

We were all silent on the way to Forks, even Alice and Jasper. The way that they could stay quiet for hours as long as they were together was something that I would never understand. It was great for them that they didn't need to be talking or doing anything to be together but it was the complete opposite for me. I needed to be moving, to be talking, playing a joke on someone, anything. I wanted to say how bored I was, how sick I was of being transported everywhere. I wanted to run and be who I was.

It seemed like an entire life time ago that we had been in Volterra when really it was only a few days earlier. We had defeated the vampires that had been deemed undefeatable. I wanted to go back and do things differently. I wish that I had been able to kill more people. I wanted to destroy them for everything that they had put my family through. They wanted to destroy my niece and it was something that I would never forget.

Then it was onto Mike Newton. He wanted to play games with us but he didn't realize just how good we were. I bet that he didn't understand just how powerful we could be and now that we had more allies than ever there was no way that he was going to defeat us. The only problem was going to be trying to find him.

Alice turned onto our driveway and we made the steady decline up the hill to our old house. I was bouncing up and down with anticipation. I wanted Newton to just be standing in front of the house waiting for us but I knew that Alice would never let us come here if he was waiting for us.

"Come on Alice, I could get out and run faster than this," I stated. Everybody grunted and Alice turned around.

"Emmett you just lost so now you will never know what Rose was going to do to you."

"Come on Alice it's not fair. We're home."

"Not yet Em, sorry. I was never going to tell you anyways."

"What," I yelled.

"We needed some peace and quiet for once. You have been annoying the living daylights out of everybody. I'm surprised that you managed to stay so quiet but I am proud of you for that."

"I'm not a little kid Alice. You can't bribe me like you would a 2 year old to stay quiet on the ride home."

"But you took the bate didn't you," she stated with a smirk on her face.

I took a deep a breath and tried to reel in my anger. I felt like I was going to explode and the second that Alice stopped the car I got out and ran. I needed to be away from everybody in order to clear my head. Was I really that annoying to everybody? Did they want me to leave? Did my family not love me like I thought they did?

**Carlisle's Point of View**

"Where did Emmett go," I asked getting out of the car and going up to Alice. It wasn't like Emmett not to wait for the rest of us to get here.

"He needed to clear his head," Rose answered with her arms crossed across her chest. "Alice was being mean to him."

"I was not," she pouted.

"What happened?"

"Alice told him that if he was quiet she was going to tell him what I was going to do to him tonight. But it was just a trick to make him be quiet for a little while. We all know how competitive Emmett gets and how he is always joking with us but he doesn't like when we play tricks on. He can be very sensitive."

"But it's not like we aren't all upset. We wanted to relax but we can't."

"We all deal with things differently Alice. Emmett doesn't really like to sit still and he's been on a plane or in a car for too long for his liking. I know we have all been through the same stuff but you can actually sit still for that amount of time. You have your mind to entertain you because it's like watching a movie in your head."

"Carlisle we were just playing a harmless joke on him. I'm sorry if he took it the wrong way."

"Okay enough of this. We need to get down to business and figure out their scents, it's why we came here."

"How many are we look for," Jasper asked.

"That's part of the reason that we are here. We need to figure out how long ago they were here and how many. We need to identify each scent and we can try to figure out how many there were."

Camden, Grace, Nahuel and his sisters went off into the woods, breaking off into groups of two, while Alice and Jasper went around back and Rose and I went into the house. The second that we walked through the door I noticed 3 scents that weren't recognizable followed by our lingering scents. It was fairly fresh, I would say 3 days but there was no way of knowing when they were created. If they were newborns they would be very strong but it was unlikely that a newborn would be able to be this vindictive and level headed enough to connect the dots of us being vampires.

There were many theories that were circulating in my head and there was no way to prove any of them. Did Mike understand anything about keeping our secret? There was no way to know and I was afraid of what that might mean.

"What do you smell Carlisle," Rosalie asked me.

"I smell 3 very powerful scents and ours."

"I can smell the faint smell of a fourth too but it doesn't seem as fresh as the others."

"Are you familiar with it?"

"Not at all but I can't get a good enough grasp on the scent but I know that it's not one of us."

"I can't seem to trigger it. Why don't we meet up with the others and see if they can figure it out."

Before I could finish speaking everyone joined us inside. We stood around while everyone sniffed around a little bit.

"I caught 3 outside," Alice announced. "It seems to be the same in here." Everyone nodded with agreement.

"Has anyone seen Emmett? I know he needs personal space but it doesn't seem safe to have him out by himself."

"We'll go," Jasper stated calmly.

Alice and Jasper booked it out the door and I started taking all the plastic off the chairs and couches so that we could sit down and discuss our findings and theories.

"How should we go about this," Nahuel asked.

"First we need to figure out exactly who is doing this. I'm going to call Bella and have her do a little bit of research. It will give us a little bit more of an understand of how old these vampires are if we can find out when they went missing. That way it will be easier to judge just how much effort we are going to need to put into this."

"And do you think it will be easy," Nahuel asked.

"Considering what we just went through it should be a piece of cake but I'm not going to put all of our eggs into one basket. This could be more difficult then we imagine. Plus with Sue's life on the line I don't want to take too many chances. We do need to take care of this quickly otherwise there will be no guarantee for her safety. Why don't we call Bella now and have her start the research process. That way we can feel like we are getting something accomplished."

"What's going to happen now," Rosalie asked. "Do we just wait for them to make contact again? Do we split up our family and wait in the two places where they know we are?""

"Wait," Emmett exclaimed bounding through the door. "How could Newton know where we moved? We didn't tell anybody where we were going and there is no possible way that he could have known. So tell me how he knew where we were?"

Everyone was looking at Emmett like he had 3 hears, but he had a point. Nobody knew we were going to New York and there was no way of tracking our scent. Our credit cards were in alias names so there was no way to trace our cards back to us. I tried thinking of every possibility but every source that could lead them to us but I was coming up blank.

I saw the same look of deep thought among everyone and they were coming up with the same conclusions, that there was none. They all looked at me for something to say, just like always but I couldn't think of anything to say. I hated that we couldn't figure it out.

"The only thing that I can think of is that they have acquired another person, perhaps the other scent Rosalie has found."

"That might be why I can't see them either," Alice said coming through the door. "This other person knows us and everything that we are capable of and how to block me."

"Then it has to be a tracker," Emmett added.

"I only know of one vampire that can track us and he was destroyed," I stated looking at Alice. She had told us that he had been killed, that he had been the first to go I saw her put the pieces together and she was more confused then we were.

"Do you think that he tricked me," she asked wearily.

"He may have. Demitri knows everything there is to know about us and he knows how to block our powers. As far as we know the only one he can't track is Bella."

"So basically we are screwed," Grace blurted out.

"Well we can be found but is that going to be that big of an issue," Rosalie stated.

"We were able to defeat the rest of his crew," Emmett said. "So why wouldn't we be able to defeat him?"

"We still need to be cautious," I interrupted. "We should head back to New York and stick together. The only time we will be apart is to go to school and work. Other than that it would be smart of us to stick together because there is always strength in numbers. Nahuel, for now, you guys should move back in with us until everything is settled. The last thing I want is for you guys to get hurt because of us."

"So we get to be on a plane with Emmett," Rose questioned. I nodded me head. "Yippee."

"Maybe we'll put him on a separate flight," I said sarcastically.

"What happened to sticking together," Emmett complained.

"If Rose has to deal with you on a plane she'll kill you. I was just mentioning it for your own safety."

"Just…can we stop at a store so I can buy myself something entertaining."

"If it keeps you quiet then yes."

We piled out the door while I called Jake to let him know what we had found out. He was going to stay behind and spend the night with his dad and catch a flight in the morning so that he could be with Leah. We had stopped at an electronics store in Seattle and were on a plane just a few hours after we had gotten off.

As I was waiting for the plane to take off I started thinking about Esme. I hated to be away from her for this long. It wasn't really long in reality but we had never really been apart before. If anything this experience was teaching me more about how much I loved and appreciated her. She had become my entire life for so long that it was impossible to remember a time without her. It was hard for me to explain just how perfect we were together. We fit together perfectly and it was never enough to tell her in words just how much she really meant to me.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Why did he call me of all people," I groaned with frustration to Edward. "It's not like I have that much experience with this."

"I think that's why he wants you to do it. You need to figure out the other things that go into finding somebody like Mike."

"Yes but I don't even know where to look."

"Start with newspaper articles and then research death records. Stuff like that. All he needs you to find out is who is missing in Forks or presumed dead."

"Easy for you to say."

I sat down on the computer and started with the local newspapers but it led to nothing because nobody in the town of Forks knows how to archive anything on the internet. The death records weren't too hard to find but I didn't find anything on Newton. The only thing that I could think of now was missing person reports. It was there that I found out that 4 people were missing in the town of Forks, Mike, Lauren, Jessica and Tyler. I looked suspiciously because I thought that only 3 people where missing and I figured that it would be Mike and the girls.

"I found something."

"What?"

"The 4 of them were supposed to be going out for the night to Port Angeles to see a movie and none of them returned home. Their car was never found and neither were their bodies. Apparently it's filed as them running away but I don't believe it."

"How long ago was that?"

"Not too long ago a few months. It seems like their parents haven't given up but the police department doesn't know what else to do."

"So you think that they were turned?"

"Yes."

"But Carlisle said that they only found 3 scents, maybe a fourth but that one was long gone so it can't be one of them."

"Which means that one of them is dead."

"Research small fires in or around Port Angeles for that time. Maybe it will tell us if one of their bodies was possibly burned."

"How do you think of this kind of stuff?"

"Years of practice and dealing with vampires like this."

I did as he said and it turns out that there was a small fire 3 days after they went missing. I assumed it was because whoever it was had been turned into a vampire but possibly didn'tagree with what the others were planning on doing.

I cringed because it was most likely Tyler that had been killed. He just didn't seem like the type of person that would be vindictive against us. Sure Edward had basically told him to get lost at prom but that wasn't that big of a deal. We were all able to be friends after that so I came up with my own conclusion.

The vampires behind this were Mike, Lauren and Jessica and they were only a few months old probably being led by a much more experienced vampire. No matter what the circumstances were this problem wasn't going to just go away and now that we knew a much more experienced vampire was behind everything it was going to make it that much more difficult.

**A/N: So hopefully it was worth a little bit of a wait.**

**Let me know what you think and if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**If there is grammar mistakes I'm sorry but I figured you would want it either way.**

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing. **


	4. Accident

**A/N: I know that it has taken forever for me to update and I have no excuses but life.  
I just finished up my semester at school so I have a lot of free time but because I wasn't writing I got better grades than I have in the past.  
I want to thank all of you for coming back to read my story and I promise this long of a wait will not happen again.  
If it does I will let you know what is going on.  
So here is Chapter 4 of Crimson Crescent, enjoy.**

**Esme's Point of View**

It felt like no time at all had past since we had first gotten a note from Mike. However it had been 2 weeks and we didn't hear from him. Seth was going stir crazy, not knowing if his mother was alive or not. It pained me to see him pacing back and forth at all hours of the night. It wasn't helping a pregnant Leah either, who was trying to stay calm for the sake of the baby.

The time had finally come to have a house meeting about what was the best idea. Since our family had grown so much our dining room table wasn't big enough so we all had a seat in the living room. Bella looked at Renesmee with a since of love in her eyes but also pain. She had come to earlier in the day about her idea to pull her out of school until this entire situation was over with.

"I don't know what to do mom," she said to me while sitting on my desk. "She has waited so long to be able to interact with other kids her age and I feel like the worst mom in the world for home schooling her until this is over."

"She may be mad at you for a little while but in the long run she will understand. She may even surprise you with how mature she's gotten. High school and the situation with the Volturi have made her a stronger person. She has matured more than you did when you first found out exactly what we were," I told her softly. "I love you for being concerned about your daughter but taking her out of school may be the safest thing for her. The only concern any parent has for their child is their safety and that comes before anything else."

"Are you sure that's the best thing," she questioned. "Taking all of us out of school and Carlisle out of work? Will it make a difference?"

"It will make all of the difference in the world. We don't want the humans finding out about us and it doesn't seem like Mike will care if they find out. The last thing that we need is for Mike and whatever kind of army he is creating to show up at your school and have a lot of poor innocent kids getting hurt. She is just going to have to suck up her own feelings in order to protect more people."

I had never seen Bella so disorientated and pulled in so many different directions as I did right now. I stared at her across the living room and tried to give her a comforting smile but nothing seemed to calm her down. Jasper was about to snap at her to get her emotions under control but there was no way around it. You can't really turn off the emotions that somebody has.

"Okay we have a lot to figure out tonight, some of which we know and some of which we need to discuss. It is important to understand that Sue's life is on the line and there are also a lot of innocent people's lives at risk. Now Josh have you been doing the research that I have been asking you to do?"

"Yeah, Grace helped me out a little bit because we both wanted to try and figure out how to do things around here," Josh stated. "So we were able to find a few places that have had a few people missing, a lot of fires and blatant disregard for how dead bodies have been left. There have been a lot of missing peoples reported from small towns surrounding New York City and in New Jersey with some small fires located in the woods of New Jersey."

"It seems to me," Grace continued. "That whoever is organizing all of this is assembling a small army is Southern New York. It has been happening for months, if all of these accuracies are linked, and the number of missing people is astronomical."

"How many," Edward asked her.

"A number around 50," she said quietly.

"That is way more than I would have hoped for," Carlisle stated. "All that we can hope for is that they start destroying each other, like the last time, but until then wee need to try and track them. It will be extremely hard to be able to follow them if Demetri is truly behind all of this. He will make things extremely difficult."

"He already has," Alice called out. "He knows how my powers work. I haven't been able to see anything that is going on. I feel like our family isn't safe anymore."

"We've been able to do this blind before," Jasper stated calmly. "And with Grace on our side it may be easier to find them than we thought."

"So it's the two best trackers in the world trying to outdo the other one," Carlisle said. "It's not going to be easy by any means but we need to talk about other things as well. This situation is going to take a lot of time to figure out so it would probably be a good thing to discuss what we are going to do with our time. Bella," he whispered looking at her.

Bella took in a deep breathe and looked at Renesmee. Nessie looked at her with a sad look in her eyes, like she knew exactly what was going to happen before Bella even started to talk. I could tell how hard it was for Bella to begin speaking because she looked like she was having an internal conflict with herself.

"Nessie, I know that this is probably not what you want to do because you have been waiting for so long to go to high school but I think that it is the best option for our family for us to all be pulled out of school and be home schooled. Now I know that it will look a little suspicious if Ann and everybody else are also pulled out for the same reason so they will be moving in the next week to go to school in Massachusetts. We have Josh's cell phone for them to call to verify their schooling."

"Mom I know that this isn't what you want to happen but I completely understand why we have to do this. School is important to me but nothing in this world is more important to me then the safety of my family, as big as it may be. It's safer for us to stay together and that will prevent them from hurting more innocent people or at least that is what I was going to say today."

"You wanted to be pulled out of school," Bella asked.

"I was going to mention it, yeah. I just think that it is wrong for me to be so selfish when so many more lives are on the line than just my own."

"That is very mature of you Nessie."

"I think that all of this is making me more mature than I would like to be."

"You don't have to have all of the weight on your shoulders Nessie. It is too much stress for someone who is your age to have to deal with."

"But this affects everybody, not just me. I'm not going to sit aside when somebody is threatening my family."

"Amen," Emmett yelled as we all laughed. My son sure knew how to lighten a mood.

"So where do we even start," Seth said frustrated. "My mother's life is in danger and I feel like we have done absolutely nothing to try and get her back."

"Seth," Leah yelled. "Calm down. The Cullens have done nothing but try to find her. It's not like there is a calling card like 'Hey here she is'. This is a game to them and they have been doing everything in their power to get her back. Now would you just shut up and let them finish."

"You're not the boss of me Leah. Just because you are having a kid doesn't mean that you can boss me around like I'm still a little kid. I have been doing just fine on my own without you here and I don't think that I should be treated like this by anybody, especially you. It doesn't even seem like you care that mom is missing."

"You don't think I care," she yelled. "I worry about her every single day. I'm scared as hell that something is going to happen to her but I'm trying to stay strong, one of us needs to. Stress isn't good for the baby and there is no reason why we should sit here stressed out. We are doing all that we can to find mom. It's not like she is hiding right under our noses."

"Leah I know that your all zen and shit now but this is a serious issue. Mom has been taken by a group of hungry vampires who know exactly where we are. Why is this not concerning anybody else?"

"Enough," Jacob yelled at him. "Have you not heard this entire conversation? The Cullens and everybody else are trying their damned hardest to get this situation worked out. Grace has been trying to track them but it's almost impossible if she is going up against the best tracker in their world. It may not seem to you like anything is actually getting done but plenty is trying to be figured out. We need to be united in order for anything to work out. We need to not be fighting with each other and blaming everybody else because something is going wrong or nobody has been killed yet. Just because we haven't gone into battle yet doesn't mean that nothing is being done. Now I love you Seth like you were my own brother because face it we are family but I swear to God I will kill you if you upset Leah any further. You don't want your niece or nephew to grow up in this kind of atmosphere so just lay the hell off."

Everybody seemed to be holding their breathe, including Jacob, to see what Seth was going to say. It was so quiet that even Ross would have been able to hear a pin drop.

"Seth isn't the only one who hates waiting around for something to happen," I stated. "We just went through with having to wait for the Volturi to figure out when they wanted the battle to happen and it seems to me that every time there was a battle to be fought we were always just waiting for something to happen. And with Alice being blocked there is no way for us to know when they are coming. We need to take a more aggressive approach this time. We need to be the ones who say where and when this is going to take place because we all know that this is what it is going to come to."

Everybody stared at me dumbfounded. I didn't think that what I said was really that out of line but perhaps it would have been better for me to think before I spoke.

"Esme's right," Ann defended. "I feel like we are sitting ducks just waiting to be prayed on. Now that the school situation is going to be taken care of we need to distract this Demetri in any way that we can possibly think of. Make him think that we are fleeing, anything to bring this forward. I don't want this to be some long, drawn out process. I just want everything to be over and done with."

Every one in the room started to nod their head in agreement.

"So," Carlisle started. "We need to get ourselves prepared to leave because we will leave within the next 3 days. I'm not sure where we are going to go but we need to get out of here. I think maybe the best decision that we have is to go and visit Tanya's family in Alaska. It seems like the best place for this to happen because they have already agreed to be on our side."  
"I will make the arrangements," I stated before getting up and going upstairs to my study. I already had some sort of an idea of what I was doing. We needed to go to a different airport this time, however, because transferring this many people so many times would start to look suspicious to anyone. It was going to be a little bit difficult though because Leah was pregnant and not able to defend herself, Ross was human and little Annie wouldn't be anywhere near what was going to happen. It had been a little bit different then when Renesmee was a child and the Volturi were after us because they thought she was an immortal child.

I heard a knock on the door and Bella came in quietly to sit next to me on the ground. She looked like her puppy had just died.

"What's wrong sweetie," I asked putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want this," she sobbed.

I smiled half heartedly and wrapped her up into my arms. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" She nodded her head and I all but carried her out of the house and to the car. The difficult thing about it being winter and being a vampire was that there really wasn't many places that we could just go and talk. It's not like we could have a cup of coffee and with dangerous vampires after us we couldn't go very far from home. We ended up just going down the road and parking in the parking lot of the mall.

"Bella what's wrong?"  
"I don't want to put her through this again. She has already been through more battles than I have wanted her to be in. And I don't think that she and Ross can stand to be apart again but I don't know of a safe place to send her."

"What about sending her to see Renee?"

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why not?"  
"Because my mom is not the most responsible adult and now with her being pregnant again and Renesmee's aging it wouldn't work out, not if we want to keep her out of the loop. I don't think now is the best time to tell her that we are vampires."

"Okay well I have some property that we can send them to if that would make you feel better. Josh, Leah and Annie probably won't be going either so the 5 of you can go."

"Is there enough room Esme? I know that you have Isle Esme but that isn't big enough for all of them."

"Honestly I think we are going to rebuild down there. You and Edward made a huge mess."

"Sorry," she said ashamed. I sometimes wished that she was still human so that I could see how red her face would normally be right now.

"Trust me, it's not a big deal. If you've forgotten I have had to live with Rosalie and Emmett. But as I was saying Carlisle and I invested in some real estate in Colorado that would be a great place for them to hide out. It's winter time so they can get some skiing done and there are 5 bedrooms with plenty of room for all of them. We can even go down there afterwards and have a little bit of a family vacation."

"Will it be safe?"

"Nobody knows that we have the property. I was more so the one that wanted to get the property and I actually bought it without Carlisle having a clue as to what was going on. I think that they will be fine."

"Okay if you say so. So who is going to break the news to Renesmee that she's not going to be participating in this adventure?"

"I think that you are going to be the one to tell her. Who knows, it may come as a relief to her."

"Maybe," she said not sure of how confident she was in her decision. But what else was she going to do. Her daughter was going to be put into danger again and Nessie didn't want to leave Ross behind. Plus if something did happen or somebody showed up Josh would be there to protect them and Nessie could help.

**Renesmee's Point of View**

Every time I felt like I was finally feeling like I was getting what I wanted in life something always had to get in the way of that. I understood that the family was being put in danger but I had only been in school for a few months and now I was being ripped away from it again. Even though I had been thinking about being home schooled I never thought that my mother would actually come to that conclusion.

Now on top of it I had to leave Ross again to go and fight in a battle that I didn't want to be in. I knew that my family was having issues but did they really have to go off and get people pissed off at them for no reason. First it was that Victoria chick, then the Volturi….twice and now this Mike guy. I didn't even want to think about how many other enemies they might have.

And the worst part about all of this was that I couldn't complain about it to anybody because no matter what it would get back to my dad who would tell my mom and so on and so forth. And I know that he is listening to me but I really could care less.

"Nessie calm down," Ross said wrapping his arms around me. I hadn't realized that I had been pacing back and forth in my room for the last 10 minutes. He held me as tight as he possibly could to try and calm me down. "Do you want to go for a ride or something? It may be the last time that we have a chance to get away from the family for a little while."

"I guess we could do that. It may get my mind off of things for a little while."

"I will meet you outside okay," he stated kissing me on the top of the head before going upstairs.

I smiled and changed into a nasty pair of sweatpants and an undershirt before heading off to the garage to get dressed. Our dirt bike gear was all neatly folded on the toolbox waiting for us. Ross already had half of his gear on when I started putting mine on over what I was wearing.

When we were finished I got my bike out of the garage and kick started it without one problem and Ross wasn't far behind me when I took off. We raced around the property for a little while and he ended up passing me. I don't know how it happened, I probably hit a tree root or something underneath the snow but I wiped out and hard. It was one of the hardest hits that I had ever taken. Next thing I hear is a loud thud and screaming.

I shake off the pain that I'm in and stand up in time to see Ross on the ground about 20 feet from his bike on top of a tree holding his shoulder.

I ran as fast as I could to get to him and turned both of the bikes off.

"Baby are you okay," I yelled frantically.

"It's my shoulder," he cried. I saw tears streaming down his face.

"Do you trust me?"

"What," he asked confused with pain in voice.

"Do you trust me," I repeated.

"Of course I do."

"Then just hold on to me."

I picked him up into my arms and made sure that he was holding his shoulder good and tight. I didn't want him to get more hurt than he already was while I was running as fast as I could back to the house. The minute I thought that I was in hearing distance I screamed to my father in my thoughts that Ross was hurt. Within seconds my dad was taking Ross out of my arms and racing with him back to the house. I was so afraid that he was really hurt. Now it was going to be even harder for me to leave him.

"You're not leaving him," my dad yelled back to me.

Before I could ask him what was going on he was already in the house and I was racing to keep up with him. When I got into the house Ross was already upstairs in Carlisle's office getting looked at. I paced back and forth while Carlisle and my dad were inside with him. It seemed like it was hours before they came back out. Ross had his right arm in a sling and he didn't seem like he was in much pain.

"What happened," I asked Ross.

"I fractured my collarbone. Doctor says that I will be in a sling for 2 weeks and then I can start doing rehab."

"What happened? You seemed to be doing fine."

"Yeah I was until I didn't hear you behind me anymore and I panicked. I looked back to see if I could see you and I nailed my bike into a tree, forcing my body into another tree which is where I broke my collarbone. I was just trying to make sure that you were okay."

"That's sweet," I said giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Thank you for caring so much about me but really, I'm not that fragile. I was able to carry you back here after I slammed the ground pretty hard."

"Okay enough making fun of me."

"Just one more thing," Edward said. "Your as clumsy as Bella used to be except your worse because the only thing that you crash are things with motors."

"Funny funny ha ha."

"Okay dad enough."

"Hey it's not my problem that neither of you will be doing any skiing while your in Colorado."

"What," I said. "I thought we were going to Alaska."

"We will be but you, Ross, Josh, Annie and Leah will all be going to our house in Beaver Creek. You all should be safe there but with Ross as accident prone as he is I'm not so sure."

"Really do you have to go there," Ross complained. "I think I've dealt with enough humiliation for one day."

"Fine, why don't you two go and get some rest? You'll need to start packing because you leave the day after tomorrow."

"Wow, this is fast," I said kind of frightened. "I don't know if I want to leave you guys."

"Well we've already made this decision so you just need to worry about what you are going to pack and what you can do when you get there. I love you both now go to bed."

"Fine," we wined in unison.

As we got down to my room I realized something that my dad said.

"Ross," I asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you hear that my dad loves you?"

"Yeah I did."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it just makes me a little sad that my own dad doesn't say that to me."

"Come on," I said laying him down in bed. "Why don't you just look at the positives of this?"

"I guess I can do that. Of course we would be going to Colorado and I would love to go snowboarding and here I am hurt….again."

"Don't worry about it, I will keep you company. I'm sure that there will be plenty for us to do that doesn't involve you using your arm."

"I think this pain medication is starting to kick in. I should probably get to sleep."

"Then I will just lay here until you fall asleep. If you need anything just ask."

"Thanks babe. I love you."

"I love you too," I returned before leaning over him and giving him a kiss. I turned off the lights and laid next him until I heard him fall asleep. I quietly got out of bed and went upstairs to talk to my parents. I knew that they were just trying to protect me but I couldn't stand to be away from them when I knew that something bad might happen to them. Flashes of my dad laying in pieces across the ground kept popping into my head and I didn't want something like that to happen again. My mom and my dad were sitting on the deck outside talking.

"Hey I thought you went to bed," my mom stated.

"I was trying to but I couldn't sleep when I knew that you guys were going to be gone. It's going to be too hard for me to leave you guys."

"Nessie, we'll be fine," my dad said. "We were just trying to think of you when we came up with this decision. We thought that it would be too hard for you to leave Ross again and now that he's hurt I think that you staying with him would be the best idea."

"I just don't know if I can leave my family. I feel like I'm being pulled into two different directions."

"Don't feel like that sweetie," my mom said pulling me onto her lap. "I want you to be protected and the best way to do that is to leave you with Ross and Josh. It's just a matter of keeping everybody safe in the best way that we know how to. Safe isn't going to be 5 miles away, it's going to be a thousand. We found that out the hard way."

"I know that you have had trouble but I understand that you are just trying to protect me. Call me the minute that you guys are done."

"We promise. Now get your cute little butt to bed. We have some shopping to do tomorrow."

"Oh so now you're bribing me to go shopping?"

"No but it wouldn't hurt."

"No it won't. Love you guys."

"Love you too," both of my parents said. I kissed them both on the cheek before going back inside and into bed with Ross. He hadn't moved an inch since I left him. I kissed his cheek and got underneath the blankets. I fell asleep in no time.

**A/N: So I'm going a little faster with this than I had originally planned but I figured this one would be a little different.  
No worries on the length, something major is going to happen that will be interesting to go through.  
So tell me what you think or scream at me for taking so long by pressing the review button.**


	5. Bacon

**A/N: Just sitting here trying to keep my promises about actually updating within in a reasonable time.  
Thank you to everyone who came back to read this and to everyone who just started.  
I'm just so excited to finally be writing and getting on with this again.  
The next 4 chapters should be easy enough to get out.  
So enjoy chapter 5**

**Ross' Point of View**

I woke up the next morning and couldn't believe everything that was happening. I was back to being the broken guy again and it was beginning to piss me off. Maybe I should just stay away from anything that has a motor. Between my dirt bike accident and totaling my car I shouldn't have been allowed anywhere near something with an engine. Plus it was really hard to sleep on my back the entire night, even though the pain killers that Carlisle gave me seemed to knock me out for a while.

I stirred in the morning when I realized that it was time for us to pack. I was being extremely selfish when I figured out that Renesmee was staying with me because I didn't think that I would be able to bear leaving her again when I knew that vampires were going to be after her. At least this way we would be able to get some peace and quiet without having to worry about a group of angry vampires after us.

However it also made me feel bad that in the meantime my family was going to be dealing with all of these newborn vampires. But they had tried to reassure me time and time again that everything was going to work out just fine. Carlisle had said that it would be no where as hard as the fight with the Volturi and I was hoping so much that he was right. I don't think that anybody in this family could bear to lose another member.

I tried to move quietly out of bed so I wouldn't wake Renesmee up but when I turned to look she wasn't there. I looked around to see if anything was out of place but it looked like nothing had been touched so it wasn't like she had gotten up early in order to pack or something.

I headed upstairs to the smell of eggs and bacon, one of the best smells in the world, mixed with freshly ground coffee. I quietly stood and watched Renesmee dancing around the kitchen with little Annie sitting at the island watching her. I didn't notice anyone else in the world because Nessie was just the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. I didn't want to spoil her mood but I went and grabbed her by the waist with my left arm while nuzzling my head into her neck.

"You cooking is sexy," I whispered really quietly into her ear.

"I heard that," Edward yelled from upstairs. _Damn vampires _I screamed at him. I was at least smart enough not to say that in front of Annie. Nessie smiled and kissed my cheek before shooing me away with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for making me breakfast," I said earnestly.

"You're welcome but I was actually in the mood for eggs today. Plus Annie should have a real breakfast. Cereal doesn't count when I'm around."

"Hey she survived on cereal while you guys were gone."

"I love cereal," she exclaimed. "I love Ross. I want him to baby-sit me."

"Anytime kiddo," I told her. She had the biggest smile on her face and almost started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Anyways breakfast should be ready soon. I already have the table set for us if you want to go and have a seat. Jacob and the guys will be in soon so we'll eat first and have them ransack the rest of it."

"Should I go and get Leah?"

"She wants to eat with them. She hates feeling like she is being left out of the family that she used to be such a big part of."

"But she needs to realize what she is getting in return."

"She does but it's just hard. Just imagine getting left behind from where you are really supposed to be."

"You're doing the same and I don't see you complaining."

"I'm not complaining because I am going to be with the man that I love. Jacob will be in Alaska and there isn't anything that she can do about it. It will just end up hurting the baby."

"Baby," Annie screeched. "What baby?"

"Leah has a baby in her belly," I told her. "He's not big enough to come out yet though. It will be a little while before that happens."

"How did the baby get inside of her?"

"Why don't you go ask your daddy that one? I'm sure that he's upstairs in his room."

She jumped off of the stool and Renesmee was laughing as she ran up the stairs.

"You dodged a bullet," she stated putting eggs on a plate and carrying those and the bacon in the dining room. "You're just lucky that her dad is here."

"Very true because I didn't want to try and get into that one with her. It's not my responsibility."

"No and you won't have the responsibility either."

"What are you talking about," I asked her. I knew that we weren't going to have kids anytime soon but one day I hoped to marry her and everything. I wanted to have a family with her but was that even possible?

"I'm not sure if I can have kids or not," she stated sadly. "There aren't many people like me in the world and the only other females that I know of our Nahuel's sisters and none of them have ever had a relationship to test the theory. However, my mom was able to conceive me so I guess that not everything is certain."

"Oh."

"Ross I don't want you to worry about it. If we can't have kids then we can't have kids. I will be happy either way."

"I agree," I said defeated. I wasn't going to press the matter any because there was nothing that either of us could do about it. We both sat and ate our breakfast and I had just finished when Jacob, Seth and Leah came in to sit with us. I waited until Nessie was finished, even though Jacob sat and relentlessly teased me for crashing my dirt bike. Was it ever going to get old for people to stop making fun of me?  
Once Nessie was finished we went downstairs to get ready for the day.

"So my mom and I are going to go shopping for a little while. Do you want to come or would you rather stay here?"

"I'll stay here and let you guys have some time alone. I know that you probably want to talk to her."

"But what are you going to do?"

"I'll be fine Nessie, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure," she asked me with worry.

"Don't worry there is a doctor in the house in case you've forgotten."

"I know but…"

"Just go and get dressed."

I smiled as she went in her closet and got dressed. I kissed her goodbye before she went upstairs to leave. I sat down on the bed and picked up a book to read. There really wasn't much else that I could do with one arm, considering the arm that I couldn't use was the one that I wrote with.

I don't know how long I was downstairs before I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw Jacob coming down. I sat up instantly and looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"Why are you looking at me like I have 5 heads," he joked.

"I'm just surprised that you're coming down here to talk to me."

"Well I figured that you were feeling a little down and everything so I just wanted to come and talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know, do you want to know anything?"

"What exactly is this brilliant plan that everyone has to go to Alaska to deal with this situation?"

"I think it's because they figure it will lure them there and it will make it so that these people will be safe. Alaska is kind of a neutral territory for us. Some of the Cullens family lives up there so they figure it will be easier this way."

"And what exactly can Grace do that this Demetri guy can't?"

"Don't ask me how vampire powers work because I have no clue. But the plan is to have Grace use Demetri's skills against him and have them come to us. We don't want to be the ones to go to them like we had to do with Volturi."

"And you guys have dealt with vampires like this before?"

"We had a similar situation about 8 years ago. A vampire with a vendetta against Bella and Edward created a newborn vampire army to destroy us. While the newborns were dealing with the Cullens the vampire with the vendetta went after Edward, Bella and Seth, who were up in the woods somewhere near the battle. That is why Bella wants Renesmee and you as far away from the battle as possible. She doesn't want the same thing to happen again."

"And everybody was okay last time?"

"For the most part. I had gotten really beaten up. The entire right side of my body was crushed because one of the newborns got their arms around me. But it only took me a few weeks to heal and I was back as good as new."

"So do you think that everyone will be okay? And please be honest with me."

"I don't see why they wouldn't be. It's not like we haven't dealt with this before and I think that's why we are going ahead with this so quickly instead of waiting."

"Do we know if Sue is alright?"

"That is the one thing that we aren't sure of. I pray to God that she is okay for the sake of Leah and Seth. Leah is going to need her mom now more than ever now that she is having a baby."

"How are you doing with that? Are you ready to be a dad?"

"I don't know but I guess that I have to be. I haven't had a chance to be around many kids, well accept for Nessie but she's an exception. She wasn't like most kids so I don't think I can use my experience with her to help me any."

"I believe that you can," I told him.

"And how is that," he asked.

"You cared more about her when she was a kid more than you cared about yourself. You did everything that you could to make her happy and you will do the exact same thing for your son or daughter. I think that you will make a great dad."

"Thanks that means a lot. Speaking of I heard your conversation this morning."

"Oh thanks for eavesdropping. I hate living with so many people with this good of hearing. Between that and the mind reading I think that I am going to have a complex."

"You learn to deal with it. But I just wanted to let you know to just take things as they are. Leah has probably been in a worse position than all of us because she has been the only female werewolf in our tribe. Everything with her went all haywire and she thought that she would never be normal or be able to have a baby. But look at everything that has happened. As far as miracles and babies go this house has two pretty damn good examples."

"I guess so."

"I didn't even know that you guys were thinking about something serious like that."

"We weren't really, it just kind of came up. But I think both of us know that we are going to marry each other some day and kids happen when you get married and I just really hope that we are able to have kids. I want to be able to set a good example and not be like my dad."

"That's a big task to undertake. Have you talked to your dad?"

"No and I really don't want to. It's been months since he has kicked me out and he hasn't called me. My brothers call once in a while to make sure that I'm okay but other than that there really is no point in going back or calling him."

"If you and Nessie do get married do you want him there?"

"No," I said instantly. "If he doesn't want to talk to me under normal circumstances then he doesn't deserve to come to my wedding."

"It's understandable. So do you need help packing or anything? I know how hard it is not having your good arm to do things?"

"No thanks. If I know anything about Nessie she will come back with enough new clothes to pack and she will undo everything that I've already done."

"Alice just had to rub off on her in that way," he complained.

"Yeah of course. Come on, would she have it any other way?"

"No probably not."

We both laughed and Jacob joined me on mine and Nessie's bed to watch a movie. We didn't talk much more but it was nice to just have someone to hang out with. Even in a house with so many people it could get lonely sometimes because people were always off doing their own things. Also Jake probably wanted to get away from all of the stress for just a few hours and I was probably the only way that it could happen.

I remembered being totally and utterly afraid of him when I first met him, partially because he burst into a wolf right in front of me. But it was nice to see that after everything that we had been through that he and I could be civil with each other.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you guys today," Edward asked me for the hundredth time in the last hour. "I don't think that it's a good idea that you two go out by yourselves."  
"I know that you don't think so but we will be fine. I've got everything covered. Besides it's only 15 minutes to the mall. If I need you I will call you. I just need sometime with my daughter before I have to leave her."

"I understand that love but I don't want anything happening to you here."

"It won't. You need to stop being so protective. It's not that I don't love you for being so protective but it's going to get on my last nerve eventually."

"There will never come a point in time when I'm not worried about you, indestructible or not."

"Just stop worrying about it. Changing the subject is there anything in particular you want me to talk to our daughter about?"

"How about the fact that her and Ross were talking about having kids," he fumed. "That would be a good starting point."

"Edward I don't think that they would truly want to have kids right now. There is way too much going on and they aren't even thinking about having sex. You would know the second that it popped into Ross' head."

"I know that but it still doesn't stop me from worrying. Nessie is young and I don't even want her thinking about marriage."

"Not everybody has too wait until they're 100 years old to get married Edward. Plus I seem to remember you giving Ross permission to marry her. You more than anybody should know what happens once they get married."

"I told him that he could marry her when I thought that something was going to happen to me and I wanted to give him permission the old fashion way in case one day he does decide to marry her. It's not that I wanted them to get married tomorrow."

"You never know, Colorado can be beautiful with the snow," I joked.

"It's not funny," he said. "Is it the best idea to send them there with only Josh and Leah as responsible adults?"

"Yes I think that it is. We need everybody that we can get for this and we've already used the 'you owe us' cards for the Volturi. This is a battle that we need to fight by ourselves and the best way to do that is to send the ones who don't need to be in battle away while we take care of our business. On the plus side you won't be as distracted as you were last time."

"That is very true."

"Are you strong enough to fight? I know that I haven't really asked you lately how you are feeling."

"The scars are gone so that might be a good sign."

"Seems like it to me. Now I'm going to be the one worried about you."

"Well this time it's going to be more physical for you than it was against the Volturi. I don't think these newborns are going to have strong enough powers for you to need your shield."

"It's a very true possibility so it would probably be a good idea to get some exercises in when Nessie and I get home."

"Alright you should go. I don't want you to but I guess that you have to."

He pulled me tight into his arms and I struggled to get free from his grasp. I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek and hopped out of bed and into my shoes. I walked at human pace down the stairs and Renesmee appeared from the basement at the same time. We smiled at each other before heading outside and into her Guardian.

We were quiet most of the way to the mall but the minute that we got there we started talking.

"So you and Ross are starting to get really serious," I told her walking into the mall.

"Yeah we are. It's nice to finally have someone in a house full of couples."

"I'm really happy for you sweetie, I am but I just want to make sure that you guys are being careful."

"Are you trying to have the sex talk with me," she exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Would you quiet your voice," I stated with embarrassment. "Would you rather talk about it here or at the house with a bunch of people trying to listen to our conversation?"

"I would rather not talk about this at all," she complained. "But I guess it is time that we need to talk about this."

"I know what your going through sweetie. I was pretty much begging your father but…"

"Mom really," she exclaimed. "Yes, I know that you waited until after you were married because of dad's virtue or yours, whatever, but I don't think that it's going to happen that way for me."

"So you're thinking about it happening soon," I questioned. "I just want you to understand the consequences of this. You are going to have to be very safe, not only in the human way but you need to understand how much stronger you are than him. It may be hard to concentrate on being careful."

"I'm not going to talk to dad about this," she said as we walked into our first store. "I know that he has more experience with this but the last thing I want to do is talk to him about it. He would never let us be alone."

"I know that you love Ross and you want to be happy with him and make love to him but you need to understand that there is still a possibility of pregnancy and I don't think that birth control will help you. I don't think that any kind of medication will help you but you have to be sure to use some type of protection. I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"I would say so. You're what, 25."

"Yeah, I would say I would be the youngest grandmother in history."

"Speaking of babies," Nessie started trying to change the topic. "How are you dealing with your mom being pregnant?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I don't know how to even feel because I will have a sister and I thought that by now she wouldn't be able to have kids anymore. I feel bad that I can't be there for her anymore."

"What if you could be," she asked me.

"There's no possible way of that Nessie. I would love to be able to see my mom and my baby sister or brother but it's not my responsibility anymore. My mom wasn't like a mother to me so I had to learn how to grow up fast. But hopefully Phil will be able to keep her in line."

"I had to learn to grow up fast too mom. I know that Renee could never know what you are but is there any way that you could visit her, maybe be there for the birth of your sibling?"

"I don't know Nessie. I really have to think about it and talk to Carlisle and Edward in order to figure out if it's a good idea. I'm the only one in this family, besides you, that still keeps in some kind of contact with family members and old friends."

I was struggling with this and my daughter knew it. What I didn't mention to her was that I still wanted to have more kids. Having little Annie around the house was a breath of fresh air but I wanted so bad to have more kids. I knew that I was lucky to have such an amazing daughter like Nessie because nobody would have thought that it was possible for a vampire and a human to have a child. But the fact that the option wasn't even there still upset me. Rosalie had tried to tell me how hard it was not being able to have kids but I just didn't listen to her.

I had been so content to spend the rest of my life with just Edward and I didn't care about anything else. I had my daughter and she was the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't want anybody to think that I regretted my decision to have her which led me to become a vampire. I could have had babies my entire life if I wanted but I wanted her. I had chosen her. I couldn't go back on my decision. If I hadn't chosen this life then I wouldn't be standing in line with my daughter waiting to a pretty huge dent in one of the Cullen's credit card accounts.

It was nice, though, to get away from all of the stress in the house. There was a lot that was going on and none of us knew what was going to happen. It was an unknown and I was glad that this time we wouldn't be waiting as long as we did the Volturi. There wasn't enough time to prepare but what would be different about this fight? The Volturi were skilled and masterful when it came to the art of fighting but these vampires should be easy enough, which is why I wasn't as concerned. Sure I didn't want this to happen but we had no other choice.

By the time that we got home, Annie was upstairs sleeping and everybody else was in the backyard with Leah, Josh and Ross sitting on the deck watching everybody train. Ross and Josh came out to help carry everything into the house. I watched the way that Renesmee would smile at him the moment that he would just graze his hands against hers and it made me happy to see how in love she was.

I needed to get everything happy out of my mind and focus on the task that was ahead of us. I joined the rest of my family quickly and got out there as Jasper was teaching our newer friends how to fight against newborns. It was like the field in Forks all over again. Camden and Grace looked frightened as they tried to go against each other. Grace was a good fighter from the brief time that she was with the Volturi but she still had so much to learn. I was kind of surprised how easily she took over Camden. It was kind of funny to watch though, watching this guy who was twice her size afraid of this little girl.

I had watched and waited for my turn because I needed to learn how to fight better with hand to hand combat. I knew how to use my shield against an opponent but there wouldn't be a need for that in this fight.

I practiced a lot, mostly with Jasper, because he knew the most about this. It was a lot easier to do it with him than with Edward because he wasn't trying to protect me. He was coming at me with full force and I was expecting myself to pass out soon from the hours that Jasper and I stayed outside, even after everyone else had gone back inside. After about 3 in the morning Jasper and I took a quick break.

"You seem to be getting better so I don't understand why your still nervous," Jasper stated sitting down next to me on the ground. "You've had experience in fighting Bella so I don't know why you're so worried."

"It's not really this that I'm worried about," I admitted. "I think that we will be perfectly fine. But what if something happens to Nessie while she is away? I know that she can take care of herself but I'm just worried about her."

"Nobody is going to hurt Nessie because Alice would be able to see that."

"It's not just somebody attacking her that I'm worried about."

"You're worried about someone loving her," he concluded quietly. All I could do was nod my head. "She's responsible Bella, you know that."

"Then why did we have a sex talk today Jasper?"

"Maybe she just wants to be informed about everything. I understand that you are worried about her but she's an adult now, as much as none of us want her to be. She has to be able to make her own decisions."

"I understand that but I don't want her doing something that she will regret."

"She loves him, we all know that and according to both of them they want to get married. He won't break her heart Bella he loves her and this family too much to do that."

"I know," I said sadly. "I just feel like I'm losing her already."

"You know the best thing about this family," he stated putting his arm around my shoulders, forcing calm to surround my body. "Is that no matter how long we've been together we always come back. We all surround ourselves with love and that's why we are a family. Although we are all married we stay at home because it is the best way to live this life that we have."

"Thanks Jasper," I stated sincerely. "The talk helped even more than the emotional controlling."

"Anytime sis, anytime," he chuckled.

After resting for another 10 minutes we got back to work until very early in the morning. I was mentally exhausted but I finally felt physically prepared for what was going to happen.

**A/N: So what do you guys think?  
Is Bella overreacting a little bit and how was the talking between Bella and Jasper and Ross and Jacob?  
If you want to leave a review I can give you just a little teaser about what may happen next  
Anything you want to know, anything you may want to happen, just let me know.  
Thanks again.  
~Sabrina**


	6. Finally

**A/N: I know that you hate me but if you are still reading I am telling you that it is worth the wait.  
No excuses this time.  
Enjoy Chapter 6 of Crimson Crescent**

**Bella's Point of View**

After an entire night of practicing and preparing for our battle it was time for Jasper and I to go inside and pack our bags to go to Alaska. We should have just kept a duffle bag with spare clothes in the car for how often we were in and out. It might have been good for Carlisle to also buy a plane because it may be cheaper in the long run if we were going to continue flying all over the place to fight in these battles.

I knew that this was going to be a hard fight but for once I felt prepared for it. I had gotten much better with the hand to hand combat and this wasn't even going to compare to what we had to go through with the Volturi.

Everybody was going stir crazy by the time the flights were ready to go. Although we were splitting apart from Josh, Leah, Annie, Ross and Renesmee, we went to the airport together anyways because they would be flying to the Cullens' house in Beaver Creek, Colorado. I wished that we could all just do this and get it over with. The anticipation of everything was starting to drive everybody absolutely insane.

As we packed the cars I looked around at my family members and none of them seemed bothered. It was like we were all just packing to go on a vacation of some sort and were just eager to get there. The only other person who looked worried was Renesmee. She and Ross were huddled together just watching everybody. I knew that she wasn't happy about not being able to go but this was the safest option for both of them. Neither of them could stand to be away from each other and I could understand the feeling. The only reason I was letting her go was so she could be safe. If something ended up happening to me then at least I would know that she was safe.

The ride to the airport took forever because I was on the edge of my seat. I could tell that Jasper was beginning to get annoyed with my incessant mood changes but there was nothing that I could do to control it. Edward was trying to make me feel better by rubbing my back sweetly and whispering to me that everything was going to be okay.

"Bella, chill," Alice said looking in the rearview mirror. "Everything will work out fine. I don't need to be able to see the future to know that. Look at all that we have accomplished as a family when it comes to battles. We've defeated James, the newborns, Victoria and the Volturi. Trust me on this, if we can defeat the Volturi there is no way in hell that we will lose to a bunch of newborns trained by Demitri."

"I know that Alice, everybody has told me that but it's not like it's all of a sudden going to get through my head. I'm just worried about everything. Once this is all over then I will be fine."

"Once this is over we all need a long vacation without any drama or evil after us."

"Agreed," we all stated.

Renesmee leaned her head against my shoulder and put her hand up to my forehead. She showed me an image of all of us running around and happy playing in the snow in Colorado. She had confidence in us as a family and as a team. I smiled at her because from the one image she instilled some confidence in me as a fighter and as a mother.

The car ride, in which I was sandwiched between my daughter and my husband, was one of the best moments of my life, even with the impending doom that we were sure to face. Once we got to the airport we parked in long term parking and walked a familiar walk into the airport.

After printing out our tickets we realized that we were in a completely different terminal than the others. I didn't want to say goodbye to my daughter yet but because of security we needed to. I hugged her as tight as I possibly could without hurting her. I never wanted to let go but I knew that it was getting to the point. I then hugged Ross without letting go of her and it was like I was saying goodbye to both of my children. Ross had become such a big part of our family that I couldn't imagine what we would be without him.

"Take care of her," I warned in a whisper in his ear before pulling away. "You guys be careful okay," I whimpered. "We will be there as soon as we can."

Renesmee had tears pouring out of her eyes as she looked at me and Edward. I felt like I was tearing her apart and it ripped my heart out of my chest. I kissed both Ross and Renesmee one more time before turning towards our security gate. Edward put his arm around my waist leading me up to the gate. I looked back at her one more time and Ross was holding her tightly while her body shook. It took everything I had to not turn around and hold her in my arms. It was supposed to be my job to help her, not leave her.

"She'll be fine with him," Edward said. "You're the one that told me they were perfect for each other and believe me love, he will take care of her."

"I know I just hate to leave her."

"I do too, don't think that I don't but it's time for us to let her grow up and be on her own."

"Are you bi-polar," I asked shocked. "You don't think that Josh and Leah are capable of responsible for them and now you're telling me to just let her go?"

"I think that we need to let her make her own decisions. We trust her and we need to trust ourselves that we are good parents. Leaving her behind is the safest thing for her and we know that. Being apart from her isn't going to be easy but it will be something that we can get through. We will be there in 2 days tops and then we will see her again."

"Bella," Esme stated quietly putting her hand on my back. "You know that I'm not insensitive at all but right now we need to focus on the task ahead of us. Nessie will be fine with Ross and Leah and Josh. We will all be fine and hopefully so will Sue. We need to realize that Sue's life is the one that is at risk."

"Thanks," I whispered quietly. It was exactly what I needed to hear and it was from the person I needed to hear it from in order to focus on the task ahead. My attentions focused on Mike Newton and everything that he had put out family through. I was working up my anger in order to fight better.

I figured that it was the best way to be able to fight through this and keep my family safe. I needed to be the strong one for my family, for my daughter and stop asking why me. I needed to be the one that could pull the family together and not be the weak link during the fight.

**Renesmee's Point of View**

Watching my family board the plane was one of the hardest things that I had to do. I didn't want to think about it possibly being the last time that I saw one of my family members. However, putting my own fears and anxieties inside, I pulled my attention to Leah who was at her breaking point.

Her mom was nowhere to be found and nobody knew if she was dead or alive and her husband and her brother were on their way to fight a battle for the family that she once hated and on top of it she was pregnant. She was beginning to be an emotional wreck so I told myself that I needed to be strong for her when in reality it was an excuse for me to be strong for me.

I put my arm around her waist and just let her rest her head on my shoulder. Ross had bought us some trashy magazines so it was able to distract her for a little while and eventually on the plane she fell asleep on Ross' shoulder. Apparently I was too skinny and smelled a little funny to her.

Ross held my hand tightly as I moved into the seat on the other side of him and rested my head on his other shoulder. He put his head down on mine and we fell asleep like that. I felt like it was easier to fall asleep on a plane because there wasn't much else to do. I couldn't get distracting by really anything so it was nice to finally get some time to relax.

I wanted there to be a point in our lives in the next month that didn't require us to be on a plane for hours at a time. Ross didn't really mind because he had never been on a plane before but for the rest of us flying across the United States after flying from Italy was a pain in the ass.

Part of me felt like I was being torn in 2 different directions. I had to choose between my family and my boyfriend. The only way I could think of it fairly was that Ross was hurt and I had to leave him the last time. It's not that I didn't love Ross but I wanted to be able to have him stand by me and my family. The only way that I wouldn't have to worry about it was if he was a vampire and I don't think either of us was ready for that. After Ross and Leah were both asleep Josh moved into the seat across the aisle from me so that we could talk for a little while.

"Nessie everything is going to be just fine," Josh stated soothingly. "If I didn't believe that everything would turn out okay then I wouldn't have let my little sister go without a fight."

"I know it will be okay, I just hate not to be there with them. I feel like I have an obligation to them," I whispered.

"I feel like it is more important for you to be here with Ross. Imagine how he must have felt when you guys left. I don't think it would be good to do that to him again. The poor guy has been through a lot."

"Yeah he has. Sometimes I wonder why he deals with it. I don't have a choice in the matter but he stands here and stays with this family when a lot of people would run away."

"It's because he loves you and believe it or not he loves your family too because no matter how many problems you guys incur you still love each other and that's all that matters."

"I know but I just wish that he didn't have to deal with this. It's not really fair for somebody as good as him to have to go through all of this just because he loves me."

"He put himself into this situation once he realized exactly what you were. He came back to you after everything and decided that it wasn't a big deal. He wanted to overcome all the craziness because he is that insanely in love with you."

"Thank you Josh," I stated sincerely. Just by Josh talking to me I calmed down a little bit. I knew that Ross loved me and that's why he stuck around but a big part of me felt bad for putting him through all of this. I didn't want him to ever regret the decision to be with me. Josh sat in peace as I eventually fell asleep.

After what seemed like forever we were finally on the ground in Colorado. We made sure that we were all together and went off to get our luggage. None of us knew how long we were coming for so we figured that a week would be good. It seemed like a completely different atmosphere here than I was used to. It seemed like everybody was in such a great mood, from young couples to kids to older people. Nobody seemed like they had a care in the world because they were off on their romantic or exciting week of vacation. We on the other hand were here as a hiding place. It sometimes made me wonder how many homes my family actually owned.

After we rented the car and took the long drive through the mountains we finally arrived at the long driveway up to the house. Leave it to my grandparents to buy a 5 million dollar house that they never used. The entrance to the house alone was amazing between the large glass windows, angles of the roof and stone walkway it was the perfect blend of classic Colorado houses with the modern style of my family integrated. The views that surrounded this house were amazing. No matter which room we were in it was absolutely stunning with lots of evergreen trees in the forefront and the mountains in the background.

There were 4 bedrooms and nobody minded the fact of Ross and me taking the master. It was really weird for me to stay in the master bedroom anywhere because that was either reserved for my parents or grandparents. The master bedroom and bathroom were both tan textured wallpaper and the view from the bathroom was absolutely amazing. I couldn't wait to get into the bathtub and try to take a nice relaxing bathtub.

I tried to forget about what was going on with my family and focus on the alone time that I had with Ross. With him being injured again it was going to be a lot of staying in and not too much of sight-seeing, which I had no problem with. If Ross wasn't injured in some kind of way then I would think that something was wrong.

After we all settled in Leah made lunch for all of us. It was nice to be able to sit down like regular humans, even though not all of us were, and be able to just relax without trying to worry about everything. At least I loved here with me. Leah was worrying because her mom was MIA and her brother and Jacob were off fighting in the battle while she sat here and could do nothing. It was worse because she couldn't even begin to stress because of the baby. The last thing that the baby needed was stress.

Leah, Josh and Annie left soon after lunch to go shopping, leaving Ross and I alone in the house. I think that it was the first time in our relationship that we were able to be alone without anybody around to butt into our conversation. I didn't have to worry about what I was thinking or what I was saying and we could finally be honest with each other.

I made us some tea before we went into the backyard to sit on the deck and look over towards the mountains. It was chilly but nothing that I couldn't handle. We ended up sitting together on the couch so that he could stay warm.

"You know the fact that you are warm really helps in situations like this," Ross stated sipping his tea. "At least now I don't have to worry about freezing."

"Well at least you've figured out how to dress appropriately for the cold," I giggled. "I remember when I first met you that you would never wear pants, no matter how cold it got."

"What can I say," he stated sarcastically. "You've changed me."

"Have I," I asked honestly.

"Yeah you really have but in a good way. You've taught me that families can be loving and overbearing. You've changed me for the better because I have some perspective on humanity."

"It's kind of funny that you are mentioning humanity and vampires in the same category."

"Not really. If I was talking about those vampires that you had to destroy, then yeah it would be funny but your family are some of the most humane people that I have ever met. You and I hadn't been dating very long and when they realized that I had been kicked out of my house they opened their arms to me. As much as they scared me in the beginning I'm glad that I finally have a family."

"So is that why you are sticking around with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I hate to think that I am putting you through all of this heartache and pain. If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't be hurt or having to deal with all of these crazy fights. I just don't want you to regret any of this."

"I could never regret any of this Nessie. I love you too much for that, it's the reason why I'm here. I honestly don't mind of all the craziness with your family because it makes me appreciate them that much more. I feel like there is always something that is coming around the corner that is threatening to destroy you or your family. It makes me want to live in the present and not worry about the future. I know that you probably can't imagine why I would want to surround myself with this kind of an environment but sometimes I think that having crazy, sadistic vampires after you is less of an issue then having to be around my dad."

"Has he even tried to make contact with you," I asked.

"No and I honestly don't care. I have you in my life and your mom and dad. I have a family now and you are the reason for that. I don't think that I could ever tell you enough exactly how much I love you. When your father gave me permission to marry you before you left for that fight with the Volturi I was shocked at first and then I really started to think about it. You are everything that I have ever wanted in my life and more. I need you more in my life than I need the air or the sun and I will marry you one day, I know that. I want to continue being part of your world forever."

I sat motionless for a few minutes, just gazing out at the amazing view. I couldn't even begin to process everything that he was saying to me. I loved him until the end the world but I knew that it couldn't happen. In order for us to stay together forever he would need to become a vampire and I didn't know if I wanted that to happen to him. I wanted him to be in my life and be married to him but it was going to be impossible without him becoming like my family.

"Are you ready for that Ross? Are you sure you want to give up everything? You know that being with me requires you to make that sacrifice."

"Yes I do know and I honestly don't care whether I'm human or a vampire. All I know is that I want to be with you."

He kissed me lightly on the lips and I couldn't help but get carried away. He loved me and wanted to be with me even if that meant giving up being a human. I got lost in him and the emotions of everything. All of the thoughts and worries in my mind seemed to disappear in that instant. Before I knew it he was carrying me off into the house. When would an opportunity like this come again. He laid me on the bed and continued kissing me. He trailed kisses all the way down my neck and made his way down to my stomach. Ross looked up at me as he reached the bottom of my shirt and I nodded wanting it so badly. He continued to leave kisses all the way up my stomach as he was taking my shirt off. Once it was off he made his way back to my mouth I was the happiest that I had ever been. I felt so comfortable and so in love with him that it was hard to process everything.

I quickly removed his shirt and got back to making out with him. He explored my body, with both his mouth and his hands. I was enjoying myself way more than I thought I would. I flipped him down onto the bed and straddled him while I moved my hands from his shoulders and down his chest slowly. I pressed my hand again his dick and he pushed himself into my hand. I had to admit that it turned me on more that he was turned on.

I brought my mouth back down to his as he cupped my breast with his good arm. I kissed his sore collarbone gently and kissed my way up to his ears where I nibbled gently. I reached my arms behind my back to unhook my bra and he responded by bringing his mouth to my breast, kissing and nibbling it gently. I arched my back with pleasure as he used his mouth and hands to satisfy me. I collapsed back down to his chest and trailed kisses down his chest and his stomach, stopping when I reached the belt of his pants. I looked up at him and he nodded. We didn't even need to talk to know what each other was thinking and that was how I knew that this was right.

I unlatched his belt quickly and pulled his pants down, revealing his….umm, this is awkward. I ignored my thoughts and continued to undress myself just to make it easier on him. All that was left of our clothes were our underwear and that wasn't going to last very long. I rubbed myself on him while kissing him. It was amazing that we were so in sync.

"I want you so bad," he whimpered into my ear. I looked down and saw the love in his eyes. I smiled and reached down. With one hand I managed to get his boxers off and my underwear laid in the same spot as his.

We looked over each other because there was nothing left to lose. We were in our most honest state and it was a huge turn on. I slowly lifted my leg over his body, trying to be as careful as possible. I knew that I was stronger than he was and I remembered that I had to be very careful to not hurt him. Once he was at my opening I felt like I couldn't wait any longer. It was like all of the love and all of the emotion had built up inside of me and I just had to release that.

He lifted his hips up slowly as he entered. Although it hurt at first, once he made his way in it was the greatest feeling that I ever had. I went slowly at first, making sure that I was doing it right because neither of us had any clue what we were doing. After a few seconds it felt like second nature to me. We moved in sync with each other, each thrust coming more erratic and more intense. I felt like my stomach was going to explode if I didn't get a release soon. It didn't take very long for us to get our release. My release came and it felt a little weird at first but then I realized that it felt absolutely amazing.

I looked down at Ross and he had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen. I smiled back and leaned down to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. We both laughed as I pulled off of him. I quickly pulled my pants and bra back on while I helped him get his pants back on.

We laid in silence for a while, with me snuggled up to his chest. It wasn't an awkward silence but more of a comfortable, blissed out silence. I felt more in love with him in this moment then I ever had before. My mind was completely blank as he kissed my forehead over and over again. I loved when he did that because it made me feel safe and loved all at the same time.

Then, once the euphoria wore off I thought of the consequences of our actions. In the heat of the moment we had forgotten to use protection, not that I thought it really mattered. I was frozen forever at the state that I was. I was just like my mom in that aspect; there I was no way that I could ever get pregnant. While I was happy that that mistake wouldn't end up doing anything to me, it also made me sad that one day, when I wanted to have kids, I wouldn't be able to. Ross sensed that something was wrong.

"Are you okay," he asked a little panicked. "I know that we didn't talk about this beforehand."

"No I'm fine, just worrying."

"About what," he asked concerned.

"Everything. But I swear you better keep your thoughts in check around my father. Although I am perfectly happy with how it happened, he is kind of a traditionalist."

"So am I but you talked me out of it," he joked.

"It was not just me," I giggled. "You wanted it as much as I did."

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me tightly into him. I giggled as he tossed me onto the bed. I laughed as he kissed me playfully. I then heard someone walking around. I then saw someone and his crimson red eyes stood out from everything else.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of my first ever lemon?  
And what about the ending?  
Let me know what you think or yell at me, whatever you want to do.  
~Sabrina~**


	7. Alaska

**A/N: It didn't take as long as all of you thought, did it?  
I'm trying my best to keep writing and update fast enough.  
Thanks for the reviews to everyone I didn't reply to.  
Here is chapter 7.**

**Edward's Point of View**

Although I was trying to be strong for Bella's sake, it was a very hard decision for me to say goodbye to Nessie and leave her with Ross. It wasn't that I didn't trust them but I was worried about her protection. Josh was the only one there that could save her if it came to that. Josh was a great guy but I didn't know him well enough to leave him alone to protect my daughter.

I had gotten pretty good at tuning out all of the minds around me. It sounded more like a buzzing then complete thoughts at this point. The only mind that I made a point to stay tuned to was Alice. She was searching to make sure that everything was in place. It seemed like everything was going to work out fine and we would only need to be here for a day before I got to see my daughter again. It felt like a part of me was missing without her with me. I had been by her side every single day since she had been born and it was weird for me to have so much distance between us. I guess that it was just the protective side of me that was afraid to have her too far away but it's what any father would do if their daughter was off in the mountains with her boyfriend.

My family and friends were sitting or standing around at the Denali's house in Alaska. Most of them were out hunting or practicing but I was just sitting there watching everybody. I didn't want to admit it to anyone but I was afraid to fight. I didn't know how strong the bonds were from getting put back together again and I didn't want to do that to Bella again. I knew that she was worried about me but I didn't want that to distract her during the fight. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have in my life.

I saw Carlisle walk down the stairs and walked over to him.

"Do you want to hunt," I asked suggestively, with a look of inquisition on my face. "I was going anyways and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?"

"Sure," he stated putting his hand on my shoulder. _What's going on Edward? Is everything okay?_ I shook my head no and he followed me out into the woods. When I was sure that we were out of hearing range I stopped. "What's wrong Edward," Carlisle asked.

"I'm just worried that I'm not physically strong enough for this. I don't know how strong the bonds are to my limbs."

"Do you feel like you are strong enough or are you synching yourself out?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to tell anyone because I don't want them to worry. I just wish there was a way to figure it out beforehand."

"If you want me to I will fight you but I don't want to do unnecessary damage. Why don't you for the fight just stay next to Bella? That way she can do a majority of the fighting and you can watch out for her at the same time. I know that you are always going to be worried about her but you know that she is a good fighter. She managed to defend herself the last time. All you need to worry about is not trying to be in too many places at once. This fight is going to be a cake walk and there is no reason why you should even worry."

"I know that I shouldn't worry but it's just who I am. I know that we are facing mostly newborns but Demitri is going to be a hard adversary."

"Nobody is telling you that you need to be the one that takes him out. There is plenty of pent up aggression towards him."

"I always had it in my mind that it would be my job."

"I know that Edward but if you don't feel like you are 100% then going after the strongest fighter on their team is not the best idea."

"I guess so."

"Just be aware of your surroundings and if you need help yell. There is no reason why we won't be able to come out on top of this. Just take on as many of the newborns that you can. Or you can have the job of finding Sue."

"So are we assigning jobs now," I questioned. "It doesn't seem very intelligent."

"Well its how I like to do things and you should know that. It will probably be the easiest for you to find her because you can search all of their minds. I have a feeling that she is alive and maybe if you don't feel like you're up to fighting you can find her."

"I don't know Carlisle, what about Bella?"

"She'll be fine on her own," he reassured me. "Talk to her about it and see how she feels and explain to her how you are feeling. It's something that you guys need to talk about because I'm sure that if you explain to her that you aren't feeling up to fighting then she would have no problem letting you go."

"Carlisle I know that she won't have an issue with it, that's the problem. I don't want her thinking that she is the best fighter in the world. She is going to put herself into situations that she doesn't need to be in."

"She did fine without you last time. While you were trying to do too many things at once she was able to hold her own. I know that you still worry about how fragile she is but what you need to worry about is how fragile you are."

"I don't know," I pondered. I felt like I just wanted to rip my brain out. I felt like there was too much information trying to be processed at the same time. There was more than enough room in my head to think of a lot of things at once but I still felt like I was going back and forth, the different parts of my brain working against one another. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. _You do what's best for you and what's best for Bella. Don't try to be superman because we know how that turns out. If you think it would be best that you look for Sue then so be it. That is the whole point in coming here. If it's hard for you to make the decision just think back to the time when Seth saved you and Bella. He needs help saving the only family that he has left._

I nodded and then we went hunting. I wasn't as focused as I should have been and that was the main reason that I was going to talk to Bella. When we got back to the house Bella was talking to Ann and Carrie in the corner. She saw me walk into the room and her face lit up. She walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. She immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Edward, what is it," she asked concerned.

"Do you want to go outside and talk for a minute," I asked her. She nodded and followed me outside to the same spot I was with Carlisle.

"What's wrong Edward," she questioned. "Is it Renesmee?"

"No it's about me." I took a deep breath. "I don't think that I'm going to be able to fight today."

"What do you mean?"

"I have way too much on my mind. I don't want to get distracted like I did last time because I don't want to put that through you again."

"So what, are you staying here?"

"No I'm coming and I'm going to try to figure out where Sue is. That's going to be my number one priority. I just wanted to talk to you to see if it was okay."

"Of course it is Edward," she whispered softly running her hand against the side of my face. "I would rather you did something that you were comfortable with and that will keep you safe instead of in danger. I don't want to see you like that again."

"Thank you for understanding," I stated sincerely. "I love that about you."

"If there is anything that I've learned it's that you took care of me and watched out for me so many times that it's my turn to help you. If you want me to stay with you and look for Sue I am more than willing to."

"I'm not asking you to do that."

"I know that," she laughed. "I would rather stay with you and look for Sue then fight without you there."

"Why don't we assess the situation when we get there? If they can afford to lose you then I want you to come with me but I don't want our family at a disadvantage. If they could even possibly need your shield then you are staying."

"Deal," she grinned. I kissed her chastely and smiled at her. She grabbed my hand and we walked slowly back to the house. When we entered the house it felt like just any other day. Nobody seemed overly panicked or freaked out. It was just like we were on vacation and there weren't crazy vampires after us. It made me feel a little bit better that everybody else was so calm. Aedan and Camden were in the corner catching up with one another. It must have been weird for them to be separated because they had been created together but when Aedan saw Tanya it was all over. Camden wanted to stay with Grace and she stayed with us because the only person that she was close to was Josh and he stayed because of Ann who stayed because of Renesmee. Gosh, it was all so confusing. If I didn't have so much room in my mind I wouldn't be able to keep everybody straight.

I felt like I was the only one there that was worried about the battle that was coming. Sure it wasn't like we hadn't defeated a newborn army before or had defeated the Volturi but I had been torn apart and had to be put back together again and I didn't want the same thing to happen to anybody else in my family. I couldn't even imagine Carlisle or Esme or …Bella like that. I didn't want to think about it. Everybody's thoughts were cool and collected but Alice's thoughts made me jump. They were only a few miles out.

"It's time," she spoke loudly.

Everyone's state of mind shifted in an instant. It was like bright fluffy clouds to dark ominous clouds in an instant. We walked out together, with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper in the forefront. Behind them stood Esme, Rosalie and Alice like they were following them and Grace and Camden stood next to them. Grace was a fighter from being with the Volturi for so long. It turns out that she had been there for over a year. She had been brought in to replace Demitri, who I was sure was at the spear head of the attack.

I tried to focus my attention on the thoughts of the group that would soon be approaching. There were a lot of _what did I get myself into_s and _I can't believe we are finally here. It took long enough. _I searched through their minds to see if I could pick out the few of them that I did know. I found Jessica easy enough; her thoughts were as bad as when she was a human, if that is even possible. She had snarky ass comments that were starting to bother me.

_I can't believe Mike left us. Guess he never did care about me and here I am sacrificing my life for him when he can't even be bothered to stick around._

I pulled up short and Bella noticed. She looked at me with panicked eyes and I looked at her.

"Wait a second," I whispered only to her.

_Stupid personal vendetta against the Cullens. Sure I never liked them much but really. Why would he go to Colorado to settle a debt with them when they were all here?_

A growl escaped from deep within my stomach and I felt like my world was shattering from beneath my feet. I thought that sending Nessie off to Colorado would be a good thing, it would keep her safe, but that's what he wanted. That's what he wanted all along. He wanted to take one of the only people I truly loved in the world away from me. This wasn't about Bella it was about my daughter.

Bella stood staring at me like I was crazy. I breathed one word "Nessie." She seemed to understand very quickly and we took off running in the opposite direction. I didn't know if this was the fastest way but I needed to get to the closest town. None of our family followed us, probably guessing what was wrong but who could have predicted this. I called Josh as soon as I had found us a flight. He panicked and ran as fast as he could, leaving Annie with Leah, heading back to the house. We sat uncomfortably for what seemed like forever but I had pulled a few strings, with the help of a large donation, to get a plane to Colorado faster. Bella looked like she was going to have a panic attack, freaking out about our daughter, our miracle.

**Ross' Point of View**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had always told myself that I was going to wait until marriage to have sex with anybody but Nessie was just the pinnacle of my life. She was everything to me, the air and the sun, everything good and none of the bad. I couldn't believe that I was no longer a virgin and that I had made love to the one person who meant everything. It was like I was floating on a cloud.

"Are you okay," I asked her with a little bit of panic in my voice. She didn't seem as happy as I did that this had happened. "I know that we didn't talk about this beforehand."

"No I'm fine," she replied quietly. "Just worrying."

"About what," I asked concerned. I didn't want her worrying at all.

"Everything. But I swear you better keep your thoughts in check around my father." So she was worried about her dad finding out that this happened. I could understand that because he would have probably ripped me to shreds. "Although I am perfectly happy with how it happened, he is kind of a traditionalist."

"So am I but you talked me out of it," I joked.

"It was not just me," she giggled. "You wanted it as much as I did."

I grabbed her by the waist playfully and pulled her to me as tightly as I possibly could. I wanted to hold her forever in my arms. I tossed her lightly to the bed and she giggled as I kissed her playfully. All of sudden she stopped moving and I realized that we weren't alone. There was somebody standing in the doorway, with his wild crimson eyes staring a whole straight through us. I looked at her panicked, wondering if it was somebody that she knew but by the look on her face I knew that it wasn't. He was around 6 feet tall with pale blonde hair and his eyes were his most promenade feature.

Renesmee jumped away from me and crouched in front of me protectively. I had never seen her in full vampire mode but I knew that she was trying to protect me. I didn't know what to do, whether I should scream, or run, or pull her away. I couldn't bear for something to happen to her. She seemed like she was ready for him to pounce and I was scared. I was scared for my life, I was scared for hers, our future, everything.

I sat on the bed, unable to move any part of my body. I wanted to protect her but I just couldn't make myself move an inch. I hated that I couldn't do anything about it but there was nothing that I could do. Nessie growled a fierce snarl in his direction and I had a feeling I knew who it was. Mike Newton, the one who had started all of this. He wanted his revenge and I guess if he figured that he couldn't have Bella then he would take away the most important thing in her life, in Edward's life, in mine.

He sneered at her and moved at the speed of light. I couldn't keep up with what was happening. It was like the Cullens training all over again accept that this time I was extremely frightened. I heard a loud slam and followed the sound to see Renesmee lying on the ground, crying out in pain. Mike looked over her, like she was something to eat and I couldn't sit back and watch anymore. I knew it wouldn't do much good and I would probably die but it would save her.

I lunged off of the bed and landed with all of my weight on Mike. My shoulder screamed in protest as he flung me back on the bed, nailing my head against the wall. I was enough of a distraction that he focused all of his intentions on me. Pieces from the headboard fell all around me and I put my hand up to the back of my neck.

_Great _I thought. _Blood with a rabid vampire._ That was all that needed to happen. Mike got so distracted that he lunged towards me. There was nothing I could do but sit there in horror as he attacked. He paused momentarily before biting down on my neck. After that everything was on fire. I couldn't do anything but scream. He was gone from me as soon as he had started but I couldn't follow him. I was in too much agonizing pain.

I heard a lot of growling and the sounds of what had to be someone getting thrown against the wall. I was hoping to God that it wasn't Nessie and that I would die soon. It would be easier to die than to deal with this fire anymore. I had no idea what was going on. It like it had been forever since I had been bit. I then heard an unbelievable, ghastly sound. It sounded like metal being scrapped together and bent and mangled. I was terrified and relived. If it had been Nessie at least he would finish me off now so I wouldn't have to live in a world where she didn't exist.

I felt somebody standing over me and I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want him to be the last thing that I ever saw. I wanted to remember exactly what she looked like, happy and laying in my arms after the best thing that had ever happened in my life. I couldn't believe that this was how everything was going to end. That this was all there was to my life and there would never be another day to try to become more than I was. I still wanted so many things in my life, to go to college, to get married, to have kids. I wanted so many things and I at least had enough in my life to be happy. I had my mother side by side with me most of my life and my 2 brothers who I hated to admit that I loved and I had gotten rid of my dad. He was nothing to me and deserved none of my memories.

Then I thought to my new family while I waited for death to take over me. I thought about how loving and caring they all were towards me, taking me in when nobody else in the world cared about me. Sure they had their reservations but they still took me into their house, into their family. which only brought me closer to Renesmee, the best thing in my world. She was everything to me and there was no way that I could stay living where she didn't exist.

As I laid there, seconds felt like hours, waiting for any sign that she lived and that I wasn't going to die. The fire was the most prominent pain, more significant than the pain I felt in my heart. I couldn't just lie here anymore but I felt as though I was paralyzed.

"Ross," I heard her cry. I searched but I couldn't move. I wanted to answer her but all that came out was a scream, an ear piercingly loud scream. "Ross I'm here," she stated. I faintly felt her hands near my neck. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into my ear. I wanted to open my eyes, just to make sure that she was real but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but lay here, wondering when it was going to stop. Was I going to die now and leave her here? "I don't know what to do Ross, I'm so sorry. I love you."

I vaguely felt her lips on my forehead and her warm hands on my wrists. I realized eventually that she was trying to hold me still. The fire was spreading and it was spreading fast. I wanted to yell at her to get off of me, her hot skin too much for me to handle. But this fire felt like I was being burned alive, nowhere near the coolness that I wished for at this moment.

I don't know how long I laid there, with her constantly whispering in my ear telling me that she loved me and how sorry she was that she couldn't have done more.

**Renesmee's Point of View**

It was heart wrenching trying to keep Ross from struggling. I didn't know what to do besides try to keep him still. I had my hands wrapped around his wrists, pinning him down to the bed. There was blood behind his head and the apparent bite on his neck. I knew that I couldn't stop it now, it had been too long. I didn't want this for him but I couldn't bring myself to tell him what was going on. I didn't want him to freak out so I just kept telling him that I was sorry and that I loved him.

I felt as his body reacted to the venom, spreading further and further into his bloodstream. His body convulsed more as time went on. I heard the door open and I tensed up, ready for another fight.

"Nessie," I heard a familiar voice yell. It was Josh, as if he could help now. Oh why did he ever leave?

"In here," I spoke. "There's blood."

"I'm okay," he stated standing in the doorway. I knew what he was seeing. Me trying to hold Ross down and Mike Newton in pieces on the ground. "Are you okay," he asked concerned.

"I'm not worried about me," I stated sadly. Ross hadn't opened his eyes for me at all and I was getting worried. My mom had told me that it was an unbearable amount of pain to be transformed into a vampire but she had never told me how to make it stop, how to keep it from happening.

"Let me see," Josh stated through his teeth. He was trying not to breath. "How long has it been?"

"About 20 minutes, I would say."

"I think he's too far gone to come back."

I wanted to break down and cry because this is what I wanted for him, not yet anyways. I wanted him to live his life first and then have a decision in his fate. I didn't even know if he wanted to be with me forever but now he didn't have a choice. It was worse than being forced into a marriage that you don't really want.

"Josh can you get rid of that?" All I could think about where the scattered body parts of Mike Newton laying around the room. I didn't want him tainting the air that we were breathing. Josh gladly did so, bringing him outside into the snow and starting a fire. I loved that every vampire I knew carried a lighter in their pocket. Paranoid much?

"How did you manage it," he asked walking back in the room. "He's a strong vampire."

"I wasn't doing too well and then he hurt Ross. That was the end of him. I may only be half vampire but I have better powers than most vampires do. It was pretty easy to tear his arm off after he hurt Ross."

"I'm sure that you can get off of him. He's going to be in a lot of pain for a while."

"Do you remember what it was like for you?"

"Its hell, I'm not going to lie. The pain that he is going through right now is probably all of the worst pains of his life laid into one and then multiplied by 10."

"Where are Annie and Leah?"

"Edward called me to see if I could get back here to help."

"How did my dad know?"

"He didn't answer many questions. You're parents should be here within a few hours. They got the fastest flight out that they could find. I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you guys, I never thought that something like this would happen."

"None of us did Josh, it's not your fault. I don't want you to think that it is."

"And I don't want you blaming yourself."

"I can't guarantee that," I mumbled. After a few minutes Josh convinced me to at least sit next to Ross. Before I could do that I put a bandage over the cut in the back of his neck. It would be easier for Josh if he wasn't forced to smell the blood, even though it didn't bother me in the least. Human blood did nothing for me anymore, especially when it was Ross'. There was nothing that I could do for him besides sit beside him and hold his hand.

I kissed him as often as I could and whispered how sorry I was to him but there was nothing else I could really do for him. He was going to become a vampire and there was no stopping it. I couldn't believe how much had happened in one day, it was surreal. I had to say goodbye to my family, I came to Colorado and made love to my boyfriend without a care in the world. We had been attacked by a deranged vampire and I had killed him but not before he could take my boyfriend's humanity away from him. And the only thing that I could do was try to stay strong for Ross and not leave his side. I put my head down on his arm and fell asleep on him after a few hours of trying not to cry.

**A/N: So did it turn out like you thought it would?  
I was gonna write the Cullen's battle in Alaska too but it would have taken a while  
I figured you guys would want to know what happened to Nessie and Ross.  
Did it turn out like you thought that it would? Are you disappointed?  
Leave me some feedback, it makes me want to write more.**

**Thanks for reading  
~Sabrina~**


End file.
